A valsa da meia-noite, parte 4
by BiaSFA
Summary: Continua em Flashback agora a saga de sucesso entre as leitoras! #SPANKFIC #Linguagem adulta
1. Chapter 1

**Finalmente, aqui! Vai ser toda escrita em Flashback e vou fazer o que der pra todas ficarem felizes. Muitos reviews e ideias! Amo vcs, lindos e lindas!**

**FINAL DE "LUA NOVA", POVBELLA, QUARTO DA CASA DE CHARLIE. FLASHBACK.**

Eu olhava o mundo fora da janela pensando se um dia ele ia voltar, (mal eu sabia que ele voltaria dali a uma semana pra minha vida)...

Agora a rua parecia um lugar frio e eu pensei que de novo eu não queria ir pra escola hoje. A casa estava fria, eu estava fria. Eu sentia falta de Edward, eu sentia falta dos Cullens.

Ouvi o momento em que a porta de casa se abriu. Meu pai estava chegando de novo, e como de costume, ia pro meu quarto primeiro, ver como eu estava. Eu juntei muita energia, falar era ruim, mas se eu escolhesse não falar com Charlie ia ter problemas.

Ouvi ele suspirando quando achou a porta do meu quarto e a abriu.

- Bella, de novo?

Era uma frase bem comum esses dias.

- Escuta... eu sei que tenho sido muito ausente e...

- Eu estou bem, Charlie. – Respondi amarga. – Encoste a porta quando sair.

Por algum motivo que eu se quer entendia, ele obedeceu. E eu voltei pro meu mundo, por uns minutos, e Charlie abriu a porta de novo.

- Bella, isso é ridiculo. – Anunciou. – Saia agora dessa cadeira.

Eu o olhei de "banda", me perguntando se valia a pena discutir.

- Saia agora da cadeira, estou falando sério. Vai tomar um banho e comer algo e pra escola! Vai agir como uma menina normal da sua idade.

Será que ele se dava conta do esforço que ele estava me pedindo? Mordi a boca, olhando pra ele e quase sorri.

- Eu vou.

Ele me olhou com curiosidade, suspirou, entrou no quarto e encostou a porta.

- Bella, eu juro que tenho evitado agir dessa forma, porque eu acho que você esta bem grandinha e sabe se virar, mas obviamente eu estava errado. Ficar ai nessa cadeira esperando por ele não vai mudar nada e nem te fazer bem.

- Estou bem.

- Olhe pra você! Nem sei qual a ultima vez que tomou um banho de gente! Eu liguei pra sua mãe e...

- Ligou pra mamãe?! – Perguntei furiosa. – PAI EU TE FALEI PRA...

- Calada! – Ele falou alto. – Liguei sim, e eu e ela concordamos que algo precisa ser feito, agora levante agora dai, mocinha e pro banho!

Minha boca quase caiu no chão ao ver ele esperando eu me levantar.

- Vai levantar ou quer umas palmadas pra isso?

Eu nem se quer lembrava quando Charlie tinha me batido. Eu acho que era muito pequena, devia ter uns 6 ou 7 anos.

Eu me levantei irritada e fui pro banheiro e bati a porta. Chorei de raiva. Como ele podia fazer isso comigo?

Enquanto eu tirava a roupa, deixei a água esquentar. Parei de calcinha na frente do espelho e me olhei. Quantos quilos eu tinha perdido? Quantas vezes chorei demais e agora tinha manchas no rosto?

Foi quando Charlie entrou no banheiro e eu gritei.

- PAI, O QUE?! – Eu me cobriu como pude com as mãos nos seios e por cima da calcinha. – SAI DAQUI!

- Olha, eu gosto disso tanto quanto você... – Declarou. – Entre no banho.

Eu chorei ainda mais alto e tentei sair pela porta.

- Bella, entra que eu saio, prometo.

Irritada e magoada com ele, entrei como estava e ele, se dando por satisfeito, saiu por fim.

Eu estava quente ali, e era gostoso estar no banho. Suspirei muitas vezes, quando o idiota do Charlie entrou de novo no banheiro.

- Lavou o cabelo? – Perguntou.

- PAI! – Eu gritei ainda mais alto. – SAI DAQUI!?

- Eu vim ver se...

- EU ESTOU NUA! – Disse me escondendo no canto do box.

- Te vi nua antes.

- Quando eu tinha 6 anos! – Falei revoltada.

- Olha, eu vou sair se tomar banho direito. – Disse virando de costas. – Eu odeio fazer isso Isabella. Jacob vem te ver hoje...

- Pai eu disse que...

- Eu sei o que disse, mas vai ser bom ver outras pessoas...fazer algo legal...

Por isso o banho, pensei. Charlie tinha que deixar claro pro Bill que ele ainda cuidava de mim.

- Olha Bella, eu sei que estou longe de ser um pai exemplar...

Eu sabia disso.

- Mas eu tento...e quero que confie em mim...

Suspirei.

- Podemos ter essa conversa depois? – Pedi. – Eu juro que tomo um bom banho, vou comer algo e me visto bem legal.

Satisfeito por hora, ele concordou.

Fiquei bem feliz com isso pois eu ia ver, bem ou mal, o meu amigo Jacob, e poderia conversar com ele.

POVALICE

Eu ia ver a Bella e tinha pressa nisso, pois o meu maninho ia se matar se eu me esperasse mais 10 minutos. Eu sabia bem o que isso significava, que Bella, se aceitasse vir comigo, faria parte dos Cullens e eu sabia bem como ia ser ruim pra ela por uns tempos ser filha de Esme e Carlisle.

Foi tranquilo. Bella aceitou me seguir para ver os Volturi, como eu havia planejado e fomos pegar um avião na mesma hora que Rosalie tinha reservado as passagens. Quando sentei com Bella, nervosa, eu sorri.

- Vai dar tempo calma...

Ela sorriu nervosa.

- Desculpe ter sumido por tanto tempo.

- O que importa é que voltou, Alice.

- Voltei sim. – Sorri. – Recebi seus emails.

- Achei que... eles...voltaram todos e...

- Truque de Emmett. – Expliquei. – Bella precisa pensar se quer mesmo fazer parte dos Cullens.

Eu notei que ela fez um enorme silêncio.

- Eu sou uma Cullen. – Ela riu.

Eu concordei com ela.

- Olha, precisa dormir um pouco, vai ficar muito cansada se...

- Dormir como Alice? Ele pode morrer!

Pensei em Jasper e vi o desespero dela. Eu sabia o que era medo...medo de perder...

- Calma, maninha. Vamos comer algo? A aeromoça pode...

- Não estou com fome. – Anunciou.

Oh, Esme ia me matar por cuidar mal de Bella, mas o que eu podia fazer?

- Bella, pelo menos um suco...

- Alice! – Ela protestou.

- Ok, ok...olha, precisa saber que...se continuar nisso...vai ser uma Cullen quando voltarmos...precisa pensar se...

Eu sabia o que isso envolvia...Obedecer meus pais...apanhar...perder a privacidade... Oh, e Edward ia apanhar muito por ter tentando se matar.

- Alice, eu sei o que quero, tudo bem?

- Desculpe. – Falei entendendo porque ela se sentia irritada.

Eu imaginei que ela descobriria quando a gente voltasse. E a gente ia voltar logo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bem-vindas e Bem-vindos, queridas e queridos! Como sempre adoro ver todos por aqui, chegando aos poucos! Obrigada pelas campanhas de "Posta Bia" e recadinhos deliciosos! Aceito ideias pra essa nova fic, fiquem a vontade!**

**Ah, e por favor, quanto mais reviews, mais vou postar!**

POVALICE

E de fato, voltamos para Forks com Edward e eu sabia que meu pai estava, sendo muito gentil, muito furioso com minha atitude e com a de Edward. Eu sabia que Jasper devia estar subindo pelas paredes comigo. Oh, Deus, voltar pra casa ia ser bem traumatizante.

Dentro do carro, eu, Bella e Edward estavamos bem aliviados, mas eu sabia que seria por pouco tempo. Quando eu vi nossa casa aparecendo pelas árvores, eu fiquei nervosa no volante. Enfim, chegamos.

Como era de se esperar, meu pai estava em pé de braços cruzados e com olhar de poucos amigos. Nem sinal de Esme, oh, merda. Onde estava Jasper quando eu precisava dele?

Eu desci primeiro, pronta pra me explicar pro meu pai quando ele me segurou pelo braço na frente de Ed e Bella e tacou uma palmada antes mesmo de eu ver ele fazendo isso.

PAFT*

Eu mordi a boca pra evitar o grito.

- Papai...

- PASSA PRA DENTRO! – Ele gritou.

Ih, ele estava bem furioso.

Eu olhei de lado pra Bella surpresa com a cena, e vi quando ela desceu do carro e meu pai pegou ela pelo braço também. Sem conversas, sem avisos de que ela ia apanhar nos Cullens, sem pena nenhuma.

PAFT*

Ela estalou um som puxado de surpresa e confusão, sem entender bem que tinha levado uma palmada de Carlisle ela esfregou a bunda e olhou pra mim. Eu, entendendo ela, estiquei a mão para levar ela pra dentro. Ela olhou pra Edward, e pro meu pai.

- Olha, Carlisle, a culpa é minha, ele achou que eu...

- CALADA! – Ele gritou com Bella. – Eu mandei ir pra dentro agora Isabella!

Isabella bufou de raiva e Edward olhou corajoso pra ela.

- Bella, fique com Alice por favor.

E pelo menos o Ed ela ouvia. E quando eu virei de costas pro Ed, eu ouvi meu pai dizendo:

- Pro meu quarto, Edward, nossa conversa vai ser muito longa.

POVCARLISLE

Eu sabia o que tinha passado de desespero nesses dias. Edward tentando se matar, Bella, praticamente minha filha, no estado que estava e Alice sumindo por dias e encoberta por Rosalie. Eles tinham passado dos limites dessa vez.

Eu queria espancar o Edward, mas eu era um pai e me controlei. Eu vi ele estufar o peito e dizer:

- Eu quero me explicar.

Com Bella dentro de casa, ele ia apelar pro meu emocional. Estamos falando do Edward, meu garotinho que morre de medo de uma palmada.

- Vai poder se explicar, Edward, quando chegar a hora.

Ele quase chorou, mas segurou firme pois sabia que ia ter que passar pela sala e tinha medo de Bella o ver daquele jeito.

Ele passou por mim calmo, e subiu as escadas pro meu quarto. Eu fiquei feliz de não precisar arrastar ele aos berros.

Logo que entramos, Esme o agarrou.

- OH MEU DEUS, MEU MENINO!

Ela estava tremendo ainda.

- Eu estou bem, mãe.

Esme pegou ele pela orelha e a torceu com muita força.

- Aiiii! – Ele reclamou.

- TEM IDEIA DE COMO FIQUEI PREOCUPADA, EDWARD? EU QUASE PIREI ESSES DIAS!

- Sua mãe passou os dias chorando, pensando que...estava morto. – Declarei.

- Desculpe.

- Esme, saia. – Ordenei.

- Espera pai... – Edward segurou Esme. – Calma, a gente pode conversar.

E minha esposa sorriu pra ele, com calma.

- Nem eu vou ficar no caminho dessa vez, filho, sinto muito.

Eu sabia que pra ela dizer isso era... o extremo, e fiquei feliz que ela saiu e encostou a porta.

- Explique. – Falei me sentando na cama.

Edward me olhou, se perguntando se eu estava mesmo calmo ou com muita raiva. Eu estava "tudo". Queria chorar por ele estar ali, vivo, queria dar colo, dizer que eu o amava... queria bater nele, xingar...queria ficar puto...queria esquecer tudo...

- Pai, eu precisei...

- Precisou tentar se matar? – Falei com sarcasmo. – Ou se refere ao fato de ter sumido sem deixar um bilhete e viajado meio mundo pra se por em risco?

Ele me olhou e olhou pra porta.

- Edward, eu entendo que ame Bella, mas isso foi longe demais.

- Não sabe como eu me sinto.

- Sei. – Falei deixando a raiva vazar. – Eu sei que a ama, mas sei que fez algo muito errado e sabe disso. Qual é Edward? Viajar meio mundo? Sumir? Se por em risco? Tentar se matar? Isso foi irresponsável e infantil e eu vou te arrebentar por isso, pra aprender a nunca mais agir assim. Bella, sua querida Bella poderia ter morrido, de verdade!

- AH PAI! EU SOU ADULTO.

- Me diga mais sobre como ter 17 anos e sair de casa assim o faz adulto, Edward! – Eu gritei. – Abaixe a roupa.

Eu desafivelei o cinto.

- Pai, calma...

- Abaixe a roupa. – Repeti dobrando o cinto.

- Pai, eu aprendi... eu juro...eu...

Eu segurei ele pelo braço e virei a bunda pra mim.

SLAP*SLAP*SLAP!

- Ai! – Ele reclamou.

- ABAIXE A ROUPA, EDWARD, ACHAR QUE ESTOU BRINCANDO? ACHA QUE FOI BRINCADEIRA O QUE FEZ?

- Pai, por favor...pelado não.

- Pelado sim! Quem sabe assim aprende a respeitar sua casa e as pessoas!

Ele estava chorando, de vergonha eu acho, mas era bom que fosse assim.

- Ok, filho, vamos do seu jeito.

Eu puxei a roupa dele pra baixo, o deixando sem palavras. E subi minha perna na cama e o virei de bumbum pro ar. Ele nunca tinha apanhado debruçado na perna e com certeza era muito constrangedor.

- PAI, CALMA! EU TO PELADOOOO!

SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* - NUNCA

SLAP* SLAP * SLAP * MAIS EDWARD!

- Aiiii paizinhoooo

- Ouviu?

Ele segurou minha perna com medo.

SLAP* SLAP * SLAP SLAP* SLAP * SLAP SLAP* SLAP * SLAP SLAP* SLAP * SLAP SLAP* SLAP * SLAP – Ai aiiiii SLAP* SLAP * SLAP SLAP* SLAP * SLAP SLAP* SLAP * SLAP – CAALMAAAA SLAP* SLAP * SLAP SLAP* SLAP * SLAP SLAP* SLAP * SLAP – Doiiiiiiii

- Vai doer mais, rapazinho!

SLAP* SLAP * SLAP SLAP* SLAP * SLAP SLAP* SLAP * SLAP – aaaarraiiiii SLAP* SLAP * SLAP SLAP* SLAP * SLAP – aiiiii

Ele bateu as pernas, de dor, e eu o soltei na cama.

- Estamos começando a conversar agora, Edward?

- Sim, senhor. – Ele me olhou sentando na cama.

- Nunca mais vai fugir, se por em risco e nem tentar se matar.

Ele me olhou chorando.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Ok.

Eu fui pra minha gaveta "especial" e a abri.

- Papai...

E peguei uma escova de madeira.

- CALMA PAI! CALMA!

O desespero foi claro, ele tinha apanhado uma vez com essa escova, quando bateu na Rose e tinha sido apenas 3 vezes, agora, seria uma surra com ela.

Eu sentei com calma na cama ao lado dele.

- No colo. –Ordenei.

- Eu sinto muitoooo, eu juro... pai eu jurooooo! EU JURO!

Ele gritou as palavras, esquecendo de Bella ou da dignidade.

Eu o puxei sem humor algum e segurei forte.

POFT POFT – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

POFT POFT – AAAAAAI AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

POFT POFT POFT – AAAIII DESCULPAAAAAA

POFT POFT POFT – EU NUNCAAAA MAISSS VOUUU

POFT POFT POFT POFT – AIII DOOOIIII MUITOOOO

POFT POFT POFT – OOOOHHHHHHH

POFT POFT POFT – ARRRAAIIIIIIII

POFT POFT POFT – ARRRAAAIIII NAOOOO PAPAAAIIII

POFT POFT POFT POFT POFT POFT POFT POFT

POFT POFT POFT POFT POFT POFT POFT POFT – AARIIII CHEGAAAA CHEGAAA

POFT POFT POFT POFT POFT POFT – DESCULPEEEEEEEEE

POFT POFT – DESCULPAAAAAAA

Eu parei, e suspirei.

- Pro banho, Edward. – Ordenei.

Ele queria ser consolado, e queria eu falasse que estava tudo bem. A verdade era que eu ainda pretendia o punir mais, infelizmente, eu sabia que isso teria que esperar um pouco. A bunda dele estava ficando roxa das escovadas que eu tinha dado.

- E me escute bem rapazinho, bem tomado esse banho e pode tratar de ir direto pro seu quarto, mais tarde vou te dar umas boas palmadas.

- Mas papai...

- Boas palmadas, pra entender que quem manda no seu nariz sou eu! – Falei alto. – Banho, agora!

Ele saiu correndo da minha frente e eu decidi que ia lidar com Bella agora.


	3. Chapter 3

**MENINAS LINDAS DE MEU DEUS E MENINOS TBM!**

**Olha, sobre o primeiros cap dessa fic eu sei, ENORME FLASHBACK, mas eu juro que tenho um ponto, eu preciso desse flashback antes de voltar pra saída de FORKS com Agnes, Robert, Bill...enfim... a Valsa da meia-noite que todas amam...minha explicação muito simples: Jacob vai entrar na onda, então essa parte de Lua nova/Eclipse ta sendo necessária!**

POVBELLA

Oh deus, eu tinha levado uma palmada de Carlisle e pior que isso, Edward parecia estar levando uma surra inteira. Quem apanhava do pai com a idade dele? Alice nem abria a boca, parecia nervosa.

- Ele te bate assim? – Perguntei.

- Raro. – Ela engoliu seco. – Bella ele é meu pai. Nosso pai.

Eu ouvia Edward berrando e isso me doia muito.

- Esme te bate?

- Aconteceu. – Ela riu agora mais calma. – Uma vez apenas, e ela nem tem coragem de bater forte, foi mais pra mostrar quem manda.

- Como é? Com Carlisle. – Pedi pra ela falar.

- Bella, eu acho que...olha mana...

Foi quando Carlisle abriu a porta do quarto de Alice.

- Alice, saia e me espere na garagem.

- Pai, eu...

- Agora.

Ela saiu quase correndo do quarto e isso me deu nos nervosos, principalmente quando ele entrou e encostou a porta. Ele nunca me bateria, ele jamais faria algo assim!

- Bella. – Ele me olhou. – Precisa de um banho, comer, dormir e ir pro Charlie.

- Sou daqui, dessa casa. – Falei.

- E issso explica porque se colocou em risco? – Falou me olhando. – Olhe pra você, vou ter que te cuidar porque não se cuida sozinha, Isabella?

Ele nunca, NUNCA tinha falado assim comigo.

- Se por em risco nunca vai ser uma escolha inteligente nesta casa, Isabella.

- Carlisle, cale a boca, me abandonou aqui e...

- E teria vindo te buscar, se Alice não tivesse feito isso antes. Acha mesmo que não me importo?

Isso me fez calar a boca.

- Isabella, seu comportamento, falta de cuidado pessoal e se colocar em risco foi errado.

- Foi por isso que me deu aquele tapa?

- Foi. – Ele disse sorrindo. – E por isso que vou te dar uma surra, pra aprender que enquanto for minha filha, a banda toca como eu quiser, e fez algo muito errado.

- EI! – Eu gritei. – Acha mesmo que isso vai acontecer?

- Tenho certeza.

Ele respirava curto.

- Carlisle...pelo amor de Deus.

- EU QUE DIGO ISSO MENINA! OLHA O QUE FIZERAM! OLHA, ISABELLA! E TOMARA QUE CHARLIE TE BATA QUANDO CHEGAR EM CASA POR CIMA DA SURRA QUE VOU TE DAR!

Ele gritava agora.

- LEVANTE!

Eu pulei da cama, e ele se sentou.

- ABAIXE ESSA ROUPA!

Eu o olhei sem entender.

- Meninas que se comportam como fez, apanham de bumbum de fora nessa casa, Isabella!

Oh, merda, eu estava encrencada.

- Carlisle, com todo respeito, eu sou uma menina e...

- Eu sou seu pai e sou médico e te garanto que vi meninas da sua idade peladas, incluindo Rosalie e Alice.

E ainda bem que eu estava cortando o pulso e não a perna, mas mesmo assim...

- Por favor, olha eu juro que...

- Isabella, podemos fazer isso do jeito simples ou complicado. Abaixe a roupa. Nos joelhos, agora. Vou te ver assim, querendo ou não.

Eu pensei em correr, e quando pensei isso, ele me segurou.

- Ok, Bella, vamos do jeito complicado.

Ele colocou a mão no botão da jeans.

- Ei o que pensa que ...

- Estou tirando isso. Quieta!

Eu entrei em desespero.

- Carlisle, calma! – Eu segurei ele.

- Me solte. – Ele me olhou firme. – Agora mesmo ou vai ser pior.

Eu o soltei e ele puxou tudo pra baixo. Oh, ele estava me vendo nua, e parecia nem ligar pra isso.

- Me escute bem mocinha, as coisas nesta casa são assim, e vai se achar nessa posição sempre que me desobedecer.

Eu chorei de vergonha, e medo.

Ele me deitou no colo, e eu queria morrer. Ele me sentia exposta e com medo das palmadas. E quase nem tive tempo de pensar nisso.

PAFT PAFT PAFT

Oh, deus, como ele era forte e como ardia!

PAFT PAFT PAFT!

PAFT! – Aaiii

Tentei evitar gritar, mas ele era forte e estava doendo muito! Chorei pra valer.

PAFT PAFT – CALMAAA

PAFT PAFT – AII

PAFT

PAFT PAFT

PAFT

- Entendeu, Isabella?

Eu fiquei quieta, com medo.

PAFT!

- RESPONDA!

- Sim, entendi!

Ele me levantou e eu sentia a bunda queimando.

- Nem se incomode em subir a roupa, tire o resto.

Ele falou isso e ficou me olhando.

- Vai pro banho e depois comer algo pra dormir. Avisarei Charlie disso.

Ententendo eu olhei pra suite de Alice.

- Tire a roupa aqui, quero ver.

Eu quase tive uma parada cardica.

- Carlisle eu...

- Prefere Esme? – Ele perguntou. – Posso chamar ela.

O que podia ser pior? Calisle ou Esme?

- Vou tomar banho sozinha. – Avisei.

- Vai tomar banho comigo ou com Esme, Isabella. – Ele avisou. – Quero ver porque esta magra assim, e certamente cheirando a sangue, e eu vi que não se trata de menstruação.

Oh, isso era constrangedor.

- Eu sou médico, eu sei que menstrua, Isabella. Calma.

- Prefiro Esme. – Falei.

- Ok. Vou chamar ela, tire a roupa e espere no banheiro por ela.

E eu sabia que tinha que sumir dali!

POVCARLISLE

Eu podia ser muitas coisas, mas burro com certeza não. Isabella era minha menina encrenca, e eu tinha que iniciar a adaptação dela, e, de quebra, eu tinha que ter um papo com Alice e isso jamais seria bacana. Alice era, sob muitos aspectos, uma menina ainda, e tinha um medo de autoridades que vinha de muitos tempos no hospital em que ficara como louca.

Chamei Esme, expliquei por cima o que eu tinha feito com Isabella e fui para a garagem. Raramente eu batia nos meus filhos ali, mas com todo mundo em casa, imaginei que Alice ia ficar melhor ali pro papinho que eu queria ter com ela.

E quando entrei na garagem vi ela sentada em cima da minha mercedez, chorando e muito chateada.

Eu encostei a porta, suspirando fundo e pensando como seria melhor falar com ela.

- Papai, eu sinto tanto!

Ela me poupou o trabalho, chorando alto e olhando pra mim.

- Sente Alice? – Cruzei os braços. – Quando vai aprender que problemas devem ser trazidos pra mim? Quando vai aprender que sair por ai tentando resolver algo assim pode acabar mal? Seu irmão fez algo grave e por mais nobre que suas intenções tenham sido, se colocou em risco, colocou Bella em risco, mentiu pra mim, fugiu de casa e viajou METADE DO MUNDO sem me avisar!

Ela parou de chorar.

- O senhor vai me bater.

- Me diz um bom motivo para eu deixar a senhorita sair daqui sem uma surra.

- Eu queria salvar o Ed, pai.

- E salvou, por um fio, Alice. Podia ter matado ele, Bella e se matado no processo. Sem contar que MENTIU pra mim! Ter um fim nobre nem sempre justica o que fazemos no caminho, Alice. Aprenda que problemas graves devem ser trazidos pra mim e pra Esme.

- Papai, eu pedi desculpas.

- E vai ter suas desculpas, mocinha, assim que eu acabar sua surra.

- PAPAI! - Ela protestou, segurando a jeans com força e descendo do carro. – Por favor.

Eu mesmo estava cansado, eu tinha Edward ainda pra conversar e tinha que levar Bella em casa. Ora, eu desconfiava que Rosalie tinha algum dedo naquela cena, mas isso teria que esperar.

- Alice, Deus sabe que odeio te bater.

Eu puxei o cinto da roupa, e ela arregalou os olhos, Alice raramente apanhava de cinto, e nunca passou de 2 ou 3 cintadas de "aviso". Dessa vez, o aviso tinha expirado.

- PAPAI, POR FAVOR, EU NAO QUERO NAO! PARA PAPAI!

- Alice...abaixe a roupa.

Ela ficou confusa, sem saber pra onde ir e eu resolvi ajudar ela. Andei para o seu lado esquerdo e segurei ela firme.

- Abaixe a roupa.

Ela tremendo me obedeceu.

- Ok, fique parada.

Eu segurei ela no lugar, e levantei o cinto.

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP! – Arraaaiii

Alice soltou o peso do corpo pra baixo e ficou pendurada, pronta pra fazer uma birra.

- ALICE, LEVANTA!

Ela nem se importou, ficou chorando ali, com a roupa nos joelhos, muito chateada.

- Pelo amor de Deus minha filha!

Eu levantei ela e a debrucei na Mercedez de bunda pra mim e segurei a base de sua coluna com força.

- PAPAI PARA!

Ela sabia que agora estava indefesa.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! – Aiiii

SLAP! – ARRAAAII

SLAP! – AAAI EU APRENDIIII

SLAP SLAP! SLAP! – APRENDIII SIIIMMM

SLAP! SLAP! – DOENDOOOO

SLAP! – DESCULPAAAAAA

SLAP SLAP!

Eu parei por um minute e olhei pra porta, onde vi Rosalie parada nos encarando.

- Rosalie, saia, estou disciplinando Alice agora. – Eu ordenei.

- Pai, precisamos conversar.

- Depois, saia! – Ordenei de novo. – Sua irmã esta com as roupas abaixadas agora e no meio de uma surra, SAIA! Apenas eu posso estar aqui!

Ela via Alice nua todos os dias, acredito eu, mas entendeu que aquele momento era pessoal. E concordou comigo, saindo de novo.

SLAP SLAP! SLAP!

Eu dei apenas mais 3 cintadas, e parei.

- Alice, esta de castigo o resto do ano. – Avisei. – Suba a roupa e quero as chaves do seu carro.

Ela concordou, se levantando e subindo a roupa

- Eu te amo, menina.

- Eu te amo, papai.

Dei um beijo nela e fui ver Rosalie. Eu tinha que levar Bella pra casa e falar com Ed hoje ainda.


	4. Chapter 4

**No proximo cap o FLASHBACK acaba :( Cade os reviews antes de voltarmos pra historia atual?**

POVROSALIE

Eu tinha chamado meu pai para falar que eu tinha incentivado Alice para ir ver Edward. Eu ia assumir tudo. Odiava, praticamente, a Bella, mas eu sabia que ela era no fundo minha maninha já. Eu sabia que eu tinha errado em pedir isso, e ver Alice apanhando tinha me magoado.

- Pai.

Eu disse vendo ele saindo da garagem depois da surra que tinha dado em Alice.

- O que te faz pensar que pode entrar quando estou disciplinando ela, Rose?

Ele parecia furioso comigo.

- A culpa foi minha. Eu falei para ela ir procurar por Bella e ir ver o Edward, eu disse.

Ele me olhou, com curiosidade.

- Rose, você colocou um revolver na cabeça de Alice e a obrigou a ir?

- Pai, logico que não!

- A escolha foi dela. - Ele disse. - Fez um julgamento errado, Rosalie, mas no fundo, o erro foi dela. Embora eu esperasse mais de você, mocinha.

Isso me fez olhar pro chão constrangida.

- Eu me importo com Edward, embora a maior parte do tempo eu e ele...

- Eu sei. - Ele sorriu. - Rosalie eu estou chateado com o que disse para Alice, devia ter vindo me procurar, mas Alice que foi, Alice que fez a escolha, e por isso, ela errou.

- E eu não? - Perguntei. - Coloquei ela em perigo.

- Colocou, indiretamente, mas colocou. - Ele concordou.

- Eu vou apanhar por isso. - Disse firme.

- Acha mesmo? - Carlisle me olhou mordendo a boca.

- Eu deveria apanhar...

- Rosalie, por mais que tenha, indiretamente, colocado eles em risco, eu entendo o que fez, e eu estou chateado com você, mas não posso julgar isso um erro para te bater.

- Mas pai...

- Foi um gesto de amor, Rosalie. Não de egoismo. O fato de amar Edward o suficiente para se arriscar ou fazer as coisas pelas minhas costas, por mais arriscado e fora das regras que seja, sempre vai ser apreciado. Rosalie, não vou te bater. Pelo menos não hoje.

Eu procurei entender ele, mas fiquei sem saber bem o que ele queria dizer.

- Rosalie, eu preciso ir deixar a Bella em casa. Pode por favor ir pro seu quarto e ficar por umas 8 horas?

Um castigo, eu quase sorri.

- Posso.

- Obrigado, filha.

POVBELLA

Eu me sentia indo pro abate. Charlie devia estar furioso e Carlisle dirigia em silencio. Eu odiava aquele clima, eu estava com medo.

- Carlisle eu..

- Calada.

Eu engoli seco. Ele estava muito furioso. Quando parou o carro e desceu, eu esperei um segundo para seguir, sem saber como Charlie ia reagir depois da minha "fuga". Eu torcia as mãos, em desespero.

Carlisle tocou a campanhia. Ora, ele tinha que fazer isso?!

Logo Charlie abriu e os dois trocaram palavras baixas, e eu perto do carro olhando. A conversa dos dois, curta e baixa demais pra ouvir, demorou uns poucos minutos. Charlie olhou pra mim em seguida.

- Isabella, venha.

A voz seca dele me fez cruzar os olhos com Carlisle e eu engoli seco.

- VENHA! - Ele falou mais alto o que me fez saltar e ir para casa.

Quando eu passei por ele, ele me deu um tapa, na frente de Carlisle.

PAFT!

Eu olhei cruzada, com vergonha, mas isso nem abalou Carlisle que ficou olhando pra Charlie, esperando para se despedir.

Oh, eu estava fu-di-da.

Ele logo encostou a porta. E eu tremi.

- Dias Isabella. - Ele falou sem humor.

- Charlie, calma.

- Calma, Isabella? Sua mãe quer vim aqui te dar uma surra e eu acho que devia deixar! MEU DEUS!

Eu o olhei e olhei pra escada.

- Eu vou subir e...

- Fique onde esta! - Ele falou alto.

E puxou uma cadeira pro meio da sala e se sentou.

- Faz muito tempo que não fazemos isso Bella...

Oh, não pode estar acontecendo...

- Olha eu juro que entendi!

- Abaixe a roupa e venha. Calcinha no joelho.

NEM FUDENDO EU IA FICAR NUA NA FRENTE DE CHARLIE!

- Eu não tenho mais 5 anos!

- Vai querer que eu abaixe, Isabella?

Eu olhei pra porta e minha melhor chance era correr. E tentei.

Sai desesperada pra porta, mas ele me segurou pela blusa.

- Ok, vamos do seu jeito, filha...

E eu fechei os olhos, morrendo de medo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meninas, eu odeio inicar um cap assim...mas vamos nessa ne...ah sim e o cap vai ser curto...**

**Recebi muitos recadinhos me cobrando escrever mais rapido, falando que estao enteadiada, recebi ate uma PM falando umas coisas ruins, de como eu ando demorando e a pessoa ate me xingou. Recebi criticas da parte 4 falando que nao esta tao boa como as outras...enfim...eu to sem motivacao pra escrever aqui mais...fiquei muito triste essa semana...e estou pensando se vale a pena continuar com essa pagina se recebo mais criticas do que elogios na ultima semana...**

**A ultima semana foi horrivel pra mim...passei por problemas pessoais...perdi uma coisa que queria muito pra minha carreira e enfim...chorei todos os dias por muitas horas...sabe...eu nao vivo de escrever...eu tenho que trabalhar e eu faco isso aqui porque amo...e no fundo os comentarios da pagina me deixaram mais triste ainda. Enfim...vou escrever esse capitulo e avaliar...Aos que me acompanharam na pagina nova, disponivel no meu perfil, obrigada. Amo vcs. Beijos.**

POVBELLA

Ver meu pai ali estava me matando. E quando ele me puxou eu morri. Ele se sentou e me puxou pro colo, fazia muito tempo que Charlie não me batia.

- Esta pensando o que Isabella? Sair sem me falar? Se colocar em risco! Podia ter morrido.

Ele colocou a mão na minha roupa e a abaixou toda. TUDO! Eu queria morrer. Eu tinha 18 anos agora, fazia muito tempo desde a ultima surra...mais de 10 anos. Charlie tinha deixado uma menininha e encontrado uma quase mulher. Era constrangedor.

- PAI! – Gritei.

- Isso mesmo, acha que esta muito velha pra isso?

PAFT!

- PENSE MELHOR MOCINHA, PORQUE PODE TER QUANTOS ANOS FOR, SE PRECISAR EU VOU TE BATER.

PAFT!

E ele pretendia provar isso.

Eu engoli seco a vergonha, e ela desceu meio torta.

- EU DEVIA TER FEITO ISSO MAIS VEZES, QUEM SABE AGORA ESTARIAMOS MAIS TRANQUILOS COM SEU COMPORTAMENTO!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Ele tinha pena de me bater, eu acho, mas estava doendo do mesmo jeito.

- PAI, POR FAVOR! – Eu gritei, quase chorando mais pela vergonha.

- Por favor digo eu Isabella!

Ele pegou o cinto e o dobrou para me bater no colo mesmo.

- PERAI, VAMOS CONVERSAR, PAI, CALMA!

E eu sabia que ele estava falando sério.

SLAP! – Aiiii

SLAP! – PAAIII

SLAP! – CALMAAAA

SLAP! – AAIIII

SLAP! – AARRAAAIII

O fato de ter apanhdo de Carlisle piorava tudo. Estava tomando uma surra por cima da outra.

- EU ME RECUSO A TE PERDER ISABELLA!

E isso doeu no fundo do peito. Ele sentia, talvez, que eu fosse ser uma Cullen em breve.

Ele me levantou do colo dele, sem se importar que eu estava nua da cintura pra baixo.

- Me escute bem, mocinha, pois vou falar apenas uma vez!

E eu concordei com o rosto todo molhado.

- Vai ficar de castigo, e esta proibida de sair sem me avisar. Edward vai ter horarios nessa casa, agora suba e coloque esse nariz na parede por uma hora!

- UMA HORA?!

- QUER DUAS!? – Ele gritou.

E eu sai correndo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Meninas, obrigada! Amo todas!**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

POVBELLA

Ir embora de Forks sempre deixou um gostinho amargo na boca, e agora, com todas memorias que eu tinha, ia doer muito mais, quando eu lembrava dos Volturi eu lembrava como tinha sido meu passado e como tinha sido deixar Forks pela primeira vez sem saber se eu voltaria. Eu pensava em Charlie, envelhecendo, e na minha mãe. Logo eles seriam passado. Charlie devia estar perto do final da vida, assim como o resto das pessoas que eu conhecia e cuidaram de mim quando eu era pequena. Tinham passado muitos anos.

Acima de tudo, eu lembrava de Jacob. Forks sempre teria Jacob. E eu não via Jacob ha muito tempo.

Enquanto meus pais arrumavam para mudar dali, eu lembrava do ensino médio e olhava para Edward se vestindo com um sorriso no resto. Eu sabia que naquela noite, depois de eu ir para o Charlie e apanhado, o Ed tinha apanhado mais de Carlisle.

Eu era uma Cullen agora, e tudo tinha ficado no passado, eu abri mão de tudo que eu conhecia.

- Bella? - Edward sorriu. - Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele tinha o dom de prever meus pensamentos, mas a verdade era que tudo estava mudando. Meus irmãos estavam todos em casa, mas felizes, organizados...felizes e eu me sentia horrível por sair de Forks de novo.

- Eu quero ficar. - Disse.

- Ficar? - Edward me olhou abotoand a Jeans. - Bella...vamos voltar.

- Quero ficar agora. - Confessei. - Agora, enquanto as pessoas que eu conheço ainda estão vivas.

Edward parou o que estava fazendo.

- Bella, não esta feliz?

- Estou, claro que estou... mas...

- Eu sei, doi. - Ele sorriu paciente. - Eu sei, lembro como foi comigo.

- Charlie ficou velho rápido demais. - Suspirei.

- Bella...

- Eu quero ficar.

Foi quando meu pai entrou no quarto. E nos olhou firme.

- Edward saia. - Falou. - Quero falar com a Bella.

Edward apesar de tudo, abaixou o rosto e concordou.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e saiu, deixando a porta aberta e meu pai nem se importou com isso.

- Filha, como esta se sentindo?

Eu queria mentir pra ele, mas que bem faria?

- Bem ruim, pai.

Ele concordou comigo.

- Eu imagino. Sabe que se quiser o Charlie...

Eu apenas sacudi a cabeça.

- Ele foi feliz. Seria injusto.

Ele concordou de novo.

- E ainda assim quer ficar? Ele vai morrer, filha, e o que vai sobrar aqui?

Eu quis responder: Jacob.

- O Jacob? - Meu pai perguntou.

- Sim, mas por favor o Edwa...

- Nunca vai saber. - Ele sorriu e se sentou do meu lado. - Bella sabe que eu e os lobos temos um bom acordo desde aqueles tempos e se for muito importante podemos ficar nas terras deles ate que o Charlie...deixe Forks.

Ele ia falar ate que o Charlie morra, mas acho que faltou coragem.

- Mas o Ed...

- Falo que vai ser mais seguro, por enquanto. Eu sei como se sente Bella e nunca vou pedir para sair daqui se se sente responsável por Charlie em vida, ele sempre vai ser, um dos seus pais. - Sorriu.

Terra dos lobos queria dizer uma coisa...

- Jacob vai adorar te ver. - Afirmou. - Se arrume, quando o dia chegar, levo todos pra La Push e podemos mudar de vida, acharemos uma boa casa, ou duas, perto da casa de Jacob, simples mas boa, vai ser bom para todos ficar na mata por uns anos. - Piscou. - Se arrume querida, vou avisar Esme.

Ele se levantou e me deu um beijo na testa

- Obrigada, pai.

Sozinha, eu olhei pra Janela e lembrava de quanto tinha visto Jacob no meu casamento, agora, ele devia ter quase 50 anos enquanto eu ainda tinha 18. Eu imaginei se ele seria casado, se tinha filhos se era feliz...e eu acho que estava prestes a descobrir...

POVCARLISLE

- Carlisle, acha que isso vai ser bom mesmo?

- Bom, Jacob convidou antes. Acho que vai ser muito bom para todos.

- Bella vai tomar um susto.

Esme riu.

- Vai, mas vai ser bom pra ela e para Edward principalmente e ando preocupado com Bella.

- Verdade, Bella anda bem desmiolada esses tempos. - Minha esposa disse.

- Acha que nunca olhamos isso e na verdade, Bella precisa.

- Estamos sempre ocupados, com Rosalie e Alice...Jane...

- Vamos tentar manter a casa sob controle, Esme querida. - Pisquei. - Acho que Alice e Rosalie podiam aproveitar a vida no campo, assim como Eric e Elena...enfim, todos nesta casa.

- E Jacob...?

- Ora, Esme acha mesmo que eu deveria me preocupar com isso?

Ela levantou o ombro.

- Depois de todo esse tempo, acha mesmo?

- Eu acho. - Ela disse.

- Edward que se cuide querida, as coisas mudaram muito!


	7. Chapter 7

POVEDWARD

Eu nem conseguia acreditar que meu pai queria nos levar para dentro da reserva! Para perto de Jacob! Nossa, sem contar que Agnes adorou a ideia de casar no campo junto com Elena e Eric. Deviam estar me sacaneando mesmo! Alice estava feliz com Jasper e Rosalie preocupada com o cheiro dos lobos por perto. INFERNO! Tudo que eu menos precisava era Jacob voltando pra minha vida! Minha vontade era fugir de casa!

- Diz que você não tem nada haver com isso. - Perguntei pra Bella enquanto jogava a mala dentro do carro.

- Se tiver?

- Caralho, Bella! Jacob? QUIS FICAR EM FORKS E CONVENCEU O PAPAI A FICAR POR JACOB?

Ela me olhou, e então mordeu a boca e xingou.

- Você esta sendo um babaca, converso com você quando estiver pensando direito.

E ela saiu, com uma cara de chateada e de choro. Emmett passou por ela, trazendo a mala de Rosalie e a jogou no porta-malas, olhando para Bella saindo e depois pra mim.

- Que bicho mordeu vocês dois?

- Reserva, Emmett, que bicho acha que mordeu?

- Jacob deve ter uns 50 anos agora, Edward, acha mesmo que ela quer ficar por ele?

- Acho.

- Charlie esta velho, Edward.

- E? - Perguntei dando de ombros.

- Ele bem ou mal sempre vai ser pai dela, como acha que ela se sente?

E, um click.

- Acha que ela quer ficar por ele?

- Se acha que foi por Jacob, Edward, com certeza você e mais burro do que eu pensei.

Eu pensei bem, e chutei uma pedrinha.

- Ainda sim, Emmett, Jacob...

- Cara, ele tem idade pra ser pai dela agora, tenta relaxar, Edward.

Mas eu jamais ia conseguir.

- TODOS NO CARRO! - Gritou Esme. - Dividam-se no meu carro, no de Agnes e no do papai!

Eu entrei no carro do meu pai e olhei Bella entrando no carro de Agnes, ele tinha escolhido ir pra longe chateada comigo, com certeza. E o que eu podia dizer? Eu estava chateado por ter que ver Jacob, mas meu pai parecia calmo enquanto Jane, Rosalie e Emmett estavam no carro conosco.

- Quero que todos se comportem. - Disse ele acelerando o carro. - Isso vale pra você, Edward.

- Que seja.

Minha resposta mal educada foi o suficiente pro meu pai, e eu fiquei calado olhando a floresta pela janela. Entramos em terra da reserva. Eu queria fugir, parar o carro e sair correndo...eu queria ir pra longe da reserva...

POVBELLA

Entrar na reserva depois de tanto tempo me trazia uma sensação de lar. Houve um tempo em que era tudo que eu conhecia, e agora, era como voltar a um pedaço de historia congelado no tempo.

Eu estava ansiosa, com medo e receio de ver Jacob. Eu amava Edward e agora tudo tinha mudado. Jacob era mais velho, eu continuava a mesma.

Quando o carro parou, Alice quase pulou pra fora, e eu demorei pra conseguir me arrastar. Quando desci, eu quase voltei pra dentro do carro por instinto.

Era ele.

Um homem de blusa xadrez azul, jeans e botas curtas pretas, o cabelo, igual, curto e liso. Agora tinha fios brancos, uma pequena ruga no canto do olho e um sorriso amplo e precioso. Jacob combinava com seus 50 anos. Ele tinha um garoto de uns 15 ou 16 anos do seu lado, um clone dele. Jacob tinha filhos agora.

Eu fiquei sem saber o que falar, mas a primeira pessoa que ele veio cumprimentar fui eu.

- Bella!

Era esquisito, mas aceitei os beijos dele.

- Nossa, continua a mesma!

Sim, eu tinha certeza que sim.

- Jake.

Sem saber se o apelido carinhoso ainda combinava com ele me deixou meio sem jeito.

- Bom meninos, cumprimentem Jacob Black. - Disse meu pai.

Todos levaram um tempo para cumprimentar Jacob enquanto eu processava tudo que estava acontecendo alii.

- Meu garoto, Joshua. - Ele apresentou.

- Eu vou precisar ir ver os Volturi como combinamos, Jacob. - Carlisle disse. - Marcaram um encontro para discutir a virada e a assinatura de um estado apenas para seres paranormais, se ganharmos, como sabe, vamos assumir o estado de Montana.

- Eu cuido de todos, como prometido.

- Eu vou com Esme, Agnes, Robert, Eric e claro, Elena...

E eu vi Edward mudando de cor.

- COMO ASSIM VAI VIAJAR E NOS DEIXAR AQUI? PAI!?

- Edward, abaixe a voz. Jacob vai cuidar de todos e se comportem, vamos ficar fora apenas alguns dias.

- Abusrdo. - Rosalie protestou. - NINGUEM ME PERGUNTA NADA!

- Cala a boca, eu que estou sendo prejudicado! - Edward virou para Rosalie.

- EI EI, ACABOU! - Esme gritou. - Isso vai ser importante para todo mundo, então por favor, fiquem e se comportem. Jacob tem nosso apoio para cuidar de todos e isso inclui dar umas palmadas em quem achar que pode falar alto.

Eu engoli seco, e Edward quase morreu de novo.

- Tenho certeza que todos vamos ficar bem. - Disse ele puxando o garoto para perto. - Vou colocar sangue para todos na sala, e acomodar todo mundo.

- Pra dentro, todo mundo. - Agnes falou, e foi empurrando todo mundo pra dentro.

POVESME

- Jake.

- Bom te ver, Esme.

Eu suspirei.

- Eu fico nervosa deixando eles por 15 dias.

- Vou cuidar de todos, eu não tenho mais 16 anos, Esme.

Eu tinha certeza disso olhando para ele e pro menino que ele criou sozinho depois que a esposa morreu no parto.

- Tem nossa autorização para cuidar do que for preciso. E por favor, fique de olho na Bella, ela anda comendo pouco e vomitando demais, e a Rosalie tem a tendencia de se cortar quando a coisa aperta. Alice e Jasper sempre ficam bem, mas Emmett pode ser encrenqueiro. Jane vai ser um doce, tenho certeza e ...

- Querida. - Carlisle sorriu para mim. - Calma, Jacob vai saber o que fazer.

- Vou sim, querida Esme.

Ouvindo isso, eu segurei em Carlisle e sorri.

- Me ligue qualquer coisa que precisar.


	8. Chapter 8

POVBELLA

Eu acabei em um quarto com Rosalie, tudo que eu precisava. Alice e as outras ficaram em um quarto maior, e os meninos em um quarto montado na sala de jogos de Jacob. Bom, pelo menos esse quarto tinha seu banheiro e eu e Rosalie apenas iriamos dividir ele. Eu sentei na cama, olhando Rosalie tirar os sapatos enquanto sentava em sua cama e suspirava.

- Isso vai ser um saco. - Ela reclamou. - Eu entendo o que sente por Charlie, Bella, mas ficar na reserva...

- Nunca foi ideia minha. - Expliquei.

- Eu sei. - Bufou. - Carlisle e suas ideias geniais. Jacob nos vigiando por 15 dias, eu nunca suportei ele com 15 anos, imagine com 50.

- Vamos tentar manter nos nervos calmos por 15 dias, Rose.

Eu mesma estava bem confusa. Deixei um Jacob de 16 anos, cheio de sonhos e loucuras adolescentes e achei um homem de 50, pai e determinado.

- Bella, ele não vai ser mais seu amiguinho de infância.

Eu suspirei, sabendo que era uma verdade.

- Ele mudou, você não, Bella.

Eu engoli seco.

- Olha, eu vou tomar um banho e ...

- Tenta ficar bem naquele banheiro. - Rosalie disse. - Posso ir e ficar contigo enquanto toma banho, prometo que nem vou olhar.

Ela estava tentando cuidar de mim, evitar que eu aprontasse algo que ia me arrepender.

- Estou bem Rosalie, verdade.

- Tem certeza? Eu sei que Charlie e tudo isso te afeta Bella, Edward esta sendo um babaca no momento com as dores dele e de Jacob do passado.

- Eu vou ficar bem.

- Deixe a porta aberta. - Pediu ela. - Eu vou ficar no quarto, prometo.

Como eu sabia que Rosalie entendia o problema de nudez melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa dos Cullens, deixei a porta semi-aberta. O banheiro pequeno de Jacob era bom para uma menina. Tirei a roupa e liguei o chuveiro e tomei um tempo antes de entrar. Enquanto eu molhava o punho, decidindo se estava bom para entrar, ouvi passos.

- ROSALIE! - Eu gritei puxando a toalha.

E quando me virei, enrolada na toalha branca, vi Jacob e quase morri. Ele tinha me visto nua? Meu bumbum de fora?

- Calma, Bella, Esme me pediu para...

- SAIA! - Falei instintivamente.

- Calma, mocinha.

Ele me olhou com muita calma.

- Pode entrar no banho querida, eu vim apenas ver se estava bem.

Ele saiu do banheiro e encostou a porta, e logo eu escutei Edward gritando do lado de fora.

POVJACOB

Eu deixei Bella no banheiro, e estava pronto para alimentar Rosalie quando Edward invadiu o quarto aos gritos.

- COMO OUSA ENTRAR NO BANHEIRO DELA?

- Calma, rapaz. - Falei muito firme. - Eu apenas fui ver se ela ia entrar no banho mesmo.

- ELA ESTAVA PELADA, COMO ACHA QUE PODE?

E eu decidi que era bom para Edward aprender que agora eu quer o adulto.

- Rapazinho, me escute bem! Abaixe esse tom de voz e volte pro seu quarto agora mesmo!

Ele ficou de queixo caído.

- Engole a raiva e saia, que eu estou cuidando das meninas agora e depois vamos conversar!

Ele quase furou o piso quando saiu e eu virei para Rosalie, olhando para uma loirinha sem sapatos e de casaco rosa.

- Vamos desce, Rose, eu esquentei sangue.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha, com ar de curiosidade.

- Eu estou bem, Jacob. - Disse suspirando.

- Meu deus, mas todo mundo vai me dar trabalho agora? Levante, mocinha, vai comer! Pode ir sozinha mas quero aquele copo vazio!

Ela levantou em um estalo e passou por mim bufando de raiva, o que era o suficiente. Eu sentei na cama e fiquei esperando Bella sair do banheiro.

Ela demorou uns 15 minutos, antes de sair vestindo jeans e uma camiseta verde de mangas curtas, tipo baby look. Ela ficou surpresa ao ver que eu ainda estava ali e chamei por ela.

- Venha aqui.

Ela andou para mim, e eu sorri.

- Fico feliz de te ver, faz tempo, Bella.

Ela quase sorriu.

- Edwar...

- Bem. - Afirmei. - Fique calma.

Eu segurei o pulso dela e ela deu um pulo.

- Calma.

Levantei um pouco da manga para garantir que ela estava bem e sem cortes como Esme me disse.

- Jake...

Ela puxou o pulso, ficando sem jeito e constrangida.

- Vamos fazer isso por 15 dias, Bella, fique calma, esta segura.

Ela se sentia chateada, talvez por eu ter 50 e ela ainda ter 18. Agora eu era o adulto e ela a garotinha.

- Eu estou bem.

- O outro pulso. - Pedi, e estiquei a mão esperando.

- Por favor...Jacob...

- Bella vamos fazer isso do jeito mais fácil ou mais difícil.

Eu vi que ela queria chorar, talvez estivesse muito confusa, mas era 15 dias com os filhos de um amigo.

- Isabella, agora.

Eu puxei ela para sentar no meu colo e enrolei ela pela cintura.

- Desculpe, Jacob.

- Esta tudo bem, bonequinha, eu sei que deve ser confuso.

Ela suspirou.

- Vai ficar conosco por 15 dias porque se isso funcionar, Carlisle vai garantir um bom futuro para todos.

- Isso mesmo. - Sorri. - Em Montana, a terra do cowboy.

Isso tirou um sorriso dela.

- O pulso, querida.

Ela mesmo levantou a manga e me mostrou um pulso limpo de cortes.

- Obrigado. - Disse levantando ela. - Agora quero que encontre Rosalie na cozinha e coma algo.

Eu ajudei ela a se levantar e sorri apontando para a porta. Agora era hora de virar o jogo com Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

POVEDWARD

IDIOTA! IDIOTA! ELE TINHA VISTO A MINHA MULHER PELADA! E ESTAVA COM ELA AGORA, OLHANDO OS PULSOS DELA! COLOCANDO ELA NO COLO COMO UMA GAROTINHA DE 5 ANOS!

Nossa eu podia quebrar alguma coisa agora!

Eu chorava de raiva, e queria tirar Bella dele e ele tinha me mandado sair! Ficou com Rosalie, mandando nela!

Eu sentei na cadeira quando ele entrou. O idiota entrou.

- Se encostou um dedo nela...

- CALADO! - Ele gritou. - Eu encosto em quem precisar encostar Edward. FIQUE SENTADO!

Ele bateu a porta, com alguma raiva e me olhou de novo.

- Quando saiu daqui, nossa situação era de igualdade Edward e lembro bem desses tempos. Estou tao feliz quando você por estar tomando conta de você.

Ele bufou.

- Nossa situação mudou Edward, eu envelheci e você não foi a lugar algum. Seu pai me pediu esse favor, e Bella precisa de minha atenção então se eu precisar ver ela nua todos os dias eu vou, ela agora e uma criança, e eu um homem Edward. Eu me sinto do mesmo jeito olhando pra ela e pro meu filho de 16 anos!

Isso me fez engolir algumas palavras.

- Eu cuido de Bella.

- Edward, por mais que eu goste de sua ajuda, eu preciso assumir esse papel agora. As coisas mudaram Edward, goste disso ou não. Quero respeito, comigo e com essa casa!

- Eu não preciso te respeitar Jacob...

- Então vai apanhar muito esses 15 dias, Edward. - Ele disse alto. - Se não quiser que eu te veja nu também, se cuide, rapazinho, ou vai ganhar uma viagem pros meus joelhos mais rápido do que imagina!

Pasmo, era assim que eu me sentia.

- Agora vai comer na cozinha! - Ele disse.

- Ok. - Concordei.

- Quem esta no banheiro?

- Emmett.

E ele foi andando pro banheiro, simples assim!

POVEMMETT

Eu estava bem tranquilo de cueca me preparando pro banho quando o lobinho idiota entrou. Eu puxei a blusa pra frente da cueca e isso não mudava o fato de estar semi-nu.

- JACOB! - Protestei.

- Olha, esse chuveiro tem que ligar meio pro lado e depois fechar duas vezes antes de sair alguma coisa quente. - Ele avisou.

Eu suspirei, e disse.

- Ok. Obrigado.

E eu esperava que ele fosse sair. Jacob andou para o chuveiro e o ligou de costas pra mim e inicio o processo para ajustar.

- Tire a cueca.

Eu olhei para a porta do banheiro, meio nervoso e ele parecia nem se importar comigo ali, parecia que estava lidando com seu filho Joshua.

Jacob se virou para mim e repetiu.

- Emmett, a cueca.

Ele colocava a mão na água, tentando ver alguma coisa e esperando eu ficar nu.

Quando eu abaixei a roupa, com alguma vergonha, ele saiu da frente.

- Entre.

Eu passei de olhar baixo, meio tentando esconder o que eu tinha dele. E entrei de lado, virado pra parede.

- Ficou boa?

- Ficou. - Falei baixinho.

- Ok, se precisar de alguma coisa me chame.

Ele encostou a porta do chuveiro e antes de sair, pendurou minha toalha. Eu fiquei parado, sem entender muito bem que Jacob agora era um homem adulto e pai, e imaginei que se ele fizesse isso com minha Rose, ele ia ter problemas.

POVROSALIE

O sangue estava longe de ser o sangue que Esme fazia para todos. Era viscoso e meio mal esquentado, mas eu tomei sem reclamar. Edward tomava o sangue de mal humor e Bella brincava com a caneca dela. Joshua, o menino meio calado que Jacob chamava de filho estava na frente da TV vendo algum seriado antigo e comendo batatas.

Eu observava Bella, e vi que Edward estava chateado demais para falar alguma coisa com ela.

- Bella, toma o sangue, vamos.

Ela me olhou meio com cara de choro.

- Calma. Respira.

Eu mesma soltei minha caneca.

- Quer a Alice?

Ela sacudiu negativamente.

Eu virei o olhar para ver Jacob entrando na sala, ele estava em todas as partes! Nossa, era quase mais eficiente que Carlisle.

A merda maior era que eu tinha me cortado ontem e nem estava deprimida, era besteira minha, e tinha falado pro Emmett, que ficou bravo comigo mas prometeu nunca falar para Carlisle. Eu tinha medo do super olfato do Jacob.

- Rosalie, terminou? - Disse ele dando um beijo no filho, enquando eu olhava para Bella.

- Sim.

- Vai pro banho.

- Eu vou quando eu quiser, cachorro. - Respondi.

- COMO FOI QUE DISSE?! - Jacob virou pra mim bem firme, o que me fez engolir seco. - Eu mandei levantar e passar pro banheiro Rosalie se não quiser ir embaixo de chinelada na frente de todo mundo.

Sem entender como meu pai podia fazer uma coisa assim comigo, eu levantei e passei voando por Jacob, mas fui seguida.

Eu estava furiosa e bati a porta do banheiro apenas pelo prazer, sabendo que ele ia abrir um segundo depois.

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO, ROSALIE?

- JACOB ISSO ESTA FICANDO RIDICULO! - Falei alto.

- ABAIXE A VOZ MOCINHA!

Eu engoli frio.

- Olha, a Bella ta um caco, Edward esta super chateado...Como acha que me sinto? Eu quero meus pais aqui Jacob, a gente lembra de você como um menino de 16 anos, não como o... Tio Jake.

Ele quase riu.

- Eu resolvo Bella e Edward, Rosalie.

- Eu tenho bons pais, eu não preciso de você.

- Quando eles chegarem pode falar isso pra eles, querida.

O tom carinhoso dele me assustou.

- Sei que as coisas mudaram, Rose, e que odeia estar aqui, mas eu vou tentar o meu melhor, ok?

- Ok. - Concordei.

- Agora quer me contar o cheiro de sangue?

Eu arregalei os olhos.

- Eu...eu... estou menstruada. - Falei mentindo.

- Muito bonito, Rosalie, mas acho que você não menstrua tem uns 100 anos.

Oh, pega na mentira.

- Rosalie, temos dois jeitos de fazer isso: Pode me contar e vamos apenas conversar sobre isso e vou cuidar, ou pode mentir pra mim e vou cuidar disso do mesmo jeito, mas vai apanhar de mim, pode escolher.

Como parecia muito mais simples passar sem apanhar do Jacob, eu suspirei.

- Encosta a porta, por favor.

Ele fez o que eu pedi, e eu levantei a manga da roupa para mostrar o pequeno corte que agora parecia apenas um arranhado curto.

- Hum, e como isso foi feito?

- Tesoura. - Confessei.

- Obrigado por confiar Rosalie. - disse ele sorrrindo. - Sabe que isso foi errado e vou contar pro seu pai.

- Sei... - falei meio baixo.

- Vou dizer que lidei com isso, mas ele vai querer conversar sobre.

- Sei disso.

- Que bom, querida. Algum outro corte?

- Juro que não. - Falei quase chorando. Oh merda, Jacob era um bom adulto.

- Rosalie eu vou gostar disso tanto quanto você, mas preciso que tire a roupa e entre no banho.

Eu quase cai pro lado.

- QUE?!

- Eu vou virar de costas, querida, prometo.

- Jacob, por favor, eu deixo cuidar, eu juro que deixo, por favor, eu juro!

- Rosalie, calma! Eu nem tenho a vontade de te ver sem roupas, fique calma, princesa.

Ele estava me chamando de princesa, oh merda!

- Tire tudo e entre no banho.

Ela abri o choro ali mesmo.

- Rosalie...que besteira...

- Por favor, Jacob...por favor...

- Vai ficar tudo bem, apenas 15 dias querida.

Ele acabou me puxando pro peito dele e me dando um beijo muito quente no cabelo.

- Eu sei, mas o tio Jake precisar cuidar disso agora. Fique calma, loira, tire tudo e eu vou virar de costas.

Ele me soltou e virou de costas, esperando um tempo.

Eu fiquei parada, sem saber o que fazer.

- Pode esperar do lado de fora?

- Rosalie, tire a roupa.

Ele repetiu seco agora.

Eu estava nervosa, mas eu notei agora que ele tinha trancado a porta e tirado as chaves.

- Por favor, Jacob.

- Quer que eu tire sua roupa Rosalie?

- NAO! - Gritei.

Acabei colocando a mão na roupa e puxando tudo fora.


	10. Chapter 10

POVJACOB

Eu esperei muito tempo mas ouvi finalmente Rosalie entrando no chuveiro e ia me doer fazer aquilo. Carlisle tinha me ligado um dia antes e passado regras muito firmes, e, se eu errasse com eles, ia ser feio pra nossa amizade. Eles era apenas crianças. Em respeito a Carlisle, eu estava ali, fazendo o papel que ele fazia, e nossa, Carlisle devia ter trabalho!

Quando a loirinha estava se lavando eu me virei, e a avistei nua no chuveiro. Rosalie tinha um corpo bonito, de linhas finas e muito claras ou rosadas. Infelizmente, faltava desenvolvimento, mas quando ela morreu, as meninas ficavam mocinhas com 16 ou 17 anos. Ela arregalou os olhos quando me viu virado para ela, e eu tratei de a acalmar.

- Tudo bem, querida.

- JACOB, PARA!

Ela se cobriu como conseguiu e chorava alto agora. Carlisle me avisou o que ela tinha passado, e eu tomei cuidado para ser delicado.

- Calma.

Abri a porta do chuveiro e ela faltou morrer de novo. Ia se jogar no piso quando eu segurei ela.

- Shhhhhh.

Rosalie parecia apenas uma menininha assustada. Eu notei a cicatriz muito funda no seio dela, mas tratei de ignorar para ela não sentir que eu estava reparando o corpo dela.

- Calma, esta tudo bem querida, deixa eu ver o corte.

Rosalie estava chateada, e confusa e com vergonha.

- Rose, esta tudo bem pequena, vai acabar em breve.

Eu segurei ela firme e peguei o sabonete e levei pro arranhado dela.

- AI AI AI!

Eu sabia que ia arder um pouco, mas sabia que a dor era aumentada por tudo: Ela estava confusa, nua comigo no chuveiro e eu estava cuidando dela.

Eu passei bem o sabonete e depois coloquei embaixo do chuveiro.

- Pronto, querida.

Ela ficou ali parada, sem saber o que ia fazer.

- Quer que eu termine seu banho? - Perguntei.

- Eu quero o Emmett. - Ela falou chateada.

- Claro, querida, quando sair, temos que passar uma pomada, ok?

Ela nem respondeu e eu fui procurar o Emmett e alertei para procurar Rosalie.

POVEMMETT

Se eu conhecia minha loira ela devia estar furiosa. Ainda mais para me chamar no banheiro com ela! Ela nunca fazia isso. Eu entrei no banheiro, encostei a porta, e fui ver ela.

Abri o box do chuveiro e a vi, encolhida no canto, chorando.

- Oh, querida...

- Ele...ele me viu nua, Em.

- Calma.

Eu entrei de roupa e tudo no chuveiro e a segurei no peito.

- Acabou Rose...fique calma...

Ela estava pouco ligando agora que estava nua comigo, e eu agradeci por isso.

- Fique calma, Rose, ele pode fazer isso, foi apenas para cuidar do corte e por acaso te viu nua.

- Ele lavou apenas.

- Viu? - Disse a consolando. - Apenas lavou.

Eu a afastei um pouco e olhei para o rosto dela.

- Eu quero a mamãe, Emmett.

Como eu entendia as confusões de Rosalie, eu sorri, enfiando ela no chuveiro de novo.

- Em breve, querida.

Eu peguei o sabonete e segurei ela com carinho.

- Ela logo volta.

Ela ficou um pouco confusa e logo se puxou para longe.

- Rose, tudo bem.

- Estou pelada.

- Eu sei, tudo bem. - Disse com calma. - Vem aqui, deixa eu te dar banho.

Ela ficou meio confusa, e eu, entendendo ela, sabendo que ela estar parada era quase um sim, passei o sabonete na barriga dela.

- Pronto, assim mesmo.

Rosalie era uma montanha-russa de sentimentos, a maior parte do tempo, era quase impossível ler ela. Depois de 100 anos eu ainda prestava muita atenção aos sinais. Rosalie podia ser muito madura, e muito carente ou dolorida. Agora, ela estava apenas assustada e com vergonha.

Logo, ela relaxou.

- Emmett...

- Oi loira.

- Eu te amo, de verdade.

- Eu te amo, loira. - Sorri. - Olha, quando achar que vai ser ruim lidar com Jacob, me chama, ou chama a Alice, a gente pode negociar com ele e cuidar disso, manter entre a gente.

Ela concordou.

- Teria sido melhor.

- Rosalie, evitar que ele cuide...isso nunca vai acontecer...mas podemos aliviar algumas coisas, mas quero que se comporte com ele, a ultima coisa que eu preciso eh ele te batendo, ok?

- Ok. - Ela disse me entendendo.

- Excelente. - Eu suspirei. - Vire de costas, loira.

POVROSALIE

Emmett me deu um banho como se eu tivesse 3 anos de idade, mas eu quase nem me importei, depois, ele insistiu em me deixar de toalha na cama, e chamou Jacob. Eu tinha os cabelos molhadas e sem escovar, e por baixo da toalha estava nua ainda. Jacob veio com Emmett e eu segurei a toalha forte no corpo.

- Oi, Rose, vamos ver o corte.

Eu estiquei para ele ver, e olhei para Emmett, pedindo apoio.

O ursinho sentou do meu lado e segurou a toalha pra mim.

- Pronto, querida. - Ele sorriu. - Segure em mim.

Jacob se abaixou na minha frente e molhou um algodão simples com uma gosma vermelha.

- Vai arder um pouco.

- Arder? - Perguntei.

- Sim. - Jake sorriu.

- EU NÃO QUERO NÃO.

Quando eu gritei, pronta para fazer uma birra, Emmett segurou-me firme e me deixou sem escolha quando Jacob esfregou a "pimenta" no corte.

- AI AI IA, ME SOLTAAAA, ARDEEEE ARRAAIIII.

Foi muito depressa e quando eu vi, estava chorando de toalha no colo do Emmett.

- Eu vou deixar os dois sozinhos. - Jacob disse. - Foi muito corajosa, Rose.

Jacob saiu e Emmett me deu um beijo no cabelo.

- Rosalie, chega, vamos te vestir e vamos pra sala.

- Quero me vestir sozinha. - disse chateada.

Ele puxou meu queixo e olhou fundo nos meus olhos.

- Se se cortar de novo eu juro que eu que te dou uma surra, Rosalie.

Eu fiquei sem palavras quando ele me colocou levantada na frente dele.

PAFT!

Ele acertou minha coxa.

- Vai se vestir!

- EMMETT!

Protestei.

- As coisas acabaram de complicar pro seu lado, Rosalie!


	11. Chapter 11

POVJACOB

Eu desci as escadas e vi Bella ainda na frente da caneca.

- ISABELLA, TERMINA ESSE SANGUE AGORA!

Falei firme o suficiente para ela dar um pulo no assento.

- Jake, por favor.

Eu andei para a cozinha americana e puxei um banco e sentei do lado dela e peguei o copo.

- Abre a boca.

Coloquei a mão no queixo dela, para evitar sujeira e encostei a borda na boca dela.

- ANDA MOCINHA!

Ela parecia se recusar a ser alimentada, e eu belisquei a coxa dela antes de voltar a por a proteção no queixo dela com a mão.

Ela começou a tomar o sangue, a contra-gosto.

- Isso mesmo.

Chateada, ela engolia com dificuldade, mas eu nem liguei, eu continuei servindo ela com o sangue, e virando o copo pra ela beber tudo.

- Muito bem.

Jasper que agora tomava um copo na cozinha ficou olhando com curiosidade eu decidi afastar ele para dar privacidade para a Bella.

- Jasper, termine esse copo e vai pra sala.

- Ok. - Ele concordou. - Desculpe. - entendendo o que se passava, ele voltou a tomar o seu sangue quieto.

E quando Bella fez cara de nojo e choro eu falei alto.

- ISABELLA, PARE COM ISSO! CONTINUE TOMANDO OU VOU TE BATER.

Ela engoliu sem vontade, mas engoliu.

Quando o sangue acabou, eu coloquei o copo na mesa.

- Se precisar vou fazer isso todos os dias, Isabella, entendeu? Coma sozinha e isso vai te poupar o constrangimento!

Ela fez cara de choro.

- Eu sei...mas precisa, Bella, vai ver TV na sala...vai?

Ela saiu meio pra baixo e eu fiquei sozinho com Jasper, que me olhou sorrindo.

- Obrigado por cuidar dela.

- Ela sempre foi importante, Jasper. Como esta? - Perguntei sorrindo.

- Bem. - Afirmou. - Eu ouvi Rose gritando.

- Estava sendo cuidada.

- Olha, por mais que a Alice nunca tenha vergonha eu preferia que...

- Eu apenas vou cuidar dela se precisar. -Afirmei para deixar ele calmo. - ok?

- Sim, senhor. Obrigado.

- Gosto da sua maturidade, Jasper, como esta o sangue?

- Bem ruim. - Ele sorriu. - Mas obrigado pelo sangue, de qualquer forma.

- Eu tentei! - Falei sinceramente. - Vai tomar banho?

- Vou, mas preferia sozinho.

- Tudo bem major, pode ir sozinho por enquanto, mas se tiver problemas esquentando o chuveiro me chame, ok?

- Ok. - Jasper disse, mas eu sabia que ele ia preferir tomar banho frio.

POVALICE

Eu sentia muita falta de Esme e Carlisle quando eles viajavam, mas agora era importante. Jane devia estar em algum canto brincando e eu me sentia estranha. Eu queria muito meus pais e queria agora!

Alguma nuvem passou pela minha mente antes de eu me sentir tonta demais.

- Jane! - gritei.

- Que? - Ela saiu debaixo da cama segurando uma barbie.

- Chama o Jasper?

Ela me olhou um pouco.

- O que foi? Esta mal?

- Sim.

Minha barriga estava doendo e eu sentia dor, devia ser alguma coisa que eu tinha pegado, normal, eu nunca ia morrer disso mas ia ficar doente uns dias. Eu raramente ficava doente, na verdade, tinha apenas pego uma gripe um vez que Carlisle curou em 3 dias.

Eu deitei na cama, e vi quando Jasper entrou assustado.

- Oi. - Ele disse carinhoso se sentando do meu lado. - O que foi, meu amor?

- Estou me sentindo mal, muito mal.

- O que foi?

Eu nem sabia explicar. Eu tinha muito medo de ser alguma coisa.

- Calma Alice, eu vou chamar a Bella.

Eu concordei. E ele sumiu pela porta por longos 2 minutos.

Bella veio bem preocupada e sentou na cama do meu lado.

- Oi maninha. - O cabelo curto dela deu uma volta na orelha, e ela colocou a mão na minha testa.

- Eu me sinto mal.

- Jasper, a gente devia chamar o Jacob. - Bella disse.

Eu tinha medo disso e Jasper ficou quase vermelho.

- NUNCA, EU CUIDO DELA!

- Isso pode ser grave, a gente precisa de um adulto!

Embora Bella sempre fosse a mais sensata entre todos, agora eu queria apenas o Jasper ou Carlisle ou Esme.

- Jaz, por favor, eu sei que tudo pesa...eu sei do passado, mas temos que chamar o Jacob.

- BELLA! - Eu falei alto. - Eu prefiro ficar sozinha!

Me ignorando, Bella suspirou.

- Olha, ou chama o Jacob ou eu chamo, pode me odiar, a Alice ta doente, Jasper! Sua companheira!

Jasper me olhou sorrindo.

- Eu te amo, Alice.

Bella se levantou e eu vi que Jasper deixou e entrei em desespero.

- JASPER, JASPER O QUE ELA VAI FAZER?

Ele nem disse nada.

- Lembra quando eu te conheci? Cara, eu estava perdido.

- ELA VAI CHAMAR O CACHORRO! POR FAVOR JASPER!

- Eu sei, olha, ela tem razão dessa vez. Vou ficar bem do seu ladinho.

Eu deixei o choro vir, alto, e quando vi Jacob entrando no quarto eu quase pirei.

- Jasper, saia. - Ele pediu.

- Eu quero ficar.

- Por favor, rapaz, preciso de privacidade.

Jasper acabou concordando.

- Eu volto logo, princesa.

EU QUERIA GRITAR! EU ESTAVA SOZINHA COM O CACHORRO DO JACOB NO QUARTO!

Eu sentei na cama, chorando, quando vi que Jacob sentou do meu lado.

- O que esta sentindo?

- NADA! - falei.

- Ok, Alice, vamos parar com a atitude.

Ele colocou a mão na minha testa e eu me puxei pro lado.

- Pare com isso.

- EU PARO SE EU QUISER PARAR.

POVJACOB

Regra um: Nunca brigue com uma menininha doente. Carlisle tinha me falado o que fazer nesses casos e eu imaginava que Alice estava chateada pensando se eu ia colocar um termômetro nela. A verdade era que eu precisava. Ela era uma vampira, e Carlisle me avisou que Alice nunca tinha vergonha de nada, imaginei que era melhor ela do que Rosalie doente.

- Muito bem querida. - Eu falei puxando o objeto de uma pequena bolsa que eu tinha na mão.

Ela olhou curiosa e depois ficou assustada.

- Vamos fazer isso depressa para te medicar e poder te deitar.

Ela fez cara de choro, pior do que estava antes e começou a sufocar nas lagrimas. Nessas horas, ser pai solteiro era bem ruim.

- Quero que deite no meu colo, e eu farei todo o resto.

Confusa, Alice se afastou mais.

- Alice, eu odiaria fazer isso contra sua vontade, por favor, querida.

Com calma, esperei.

- Eu...eu...tenho vergonha...

- Que bobagem! - Eu imaginei que ela estava assim pois eu não era o pai ou a mãe dela, pessoas que ela conhecia e deixaria fazer aquilo sem nem pensar. - Fique bem calma, vai ser depressa, eu prometo.

- Eu não vou morrer, eu juro.

- Alice, eu sei que preferia Carlisle fazendo isso ou Esme.

- Pode ser o Jasper?

Eu pensei bem.

- Ele pode ficar aqui, se quiser, mas eu vou fazer, pense bem se quer que ele veja isso.

Ela me olhou.

- Ok... Jasper! - Gritei.

Se isso ia deixar ela mais segura, tudo bem.

Jasper entrou de novo no quarto.

- Sente do meu lado e sem abrir a boca.

Obedecendo e feliz por estar ali, ele sentou.

- Alice deite com a cabeça no colo do Jasper e o bumbum no meu colo.

Ela chorou ainda mais.

- Venha, Alice. - Jasper pediu.

Eu praticamente tive que puxar ela pro colo, meio contra vontade dela, e ela gemia, tentando dizer "não" pra mim, mas sem querer dar birra.

Eu vi que ela agarrou a coxa de Jasper e afundou para se esconder.

Eu levantei o vestidinho dela e ela deu um pulo.

- EU NÃO QUERO NÃO, POR FAVOR, EU NÃO QUERO NÃO!

Jasper acabou segurando as mãos dela para impedir ela de fazer uma cena.

- Eu sei, Alice, sabe que não vai doer nada.

Grato por Jasper estar ajudando, eu passei minha perna por cima das de Alice e puxei a calcinha dela pra baixo.

- EU NÃO QUERO, JASPER EU QUERO SAIR!

Eu nunca tinha feito isso com meu filho, mas tinha feito, ao longo dos anos, curativos e coisas em que precisei segurar ele assim, firme.

Eu tentei ser delicado, pois ela era uma menina, e afastei bem o bumbum dela.

- Relaxe, Alice.

Nem adiantou falar nada. Ela agora estava berrando e fazendo birra para fugir.

Era melhor acabar logo.

Eu empurrei o termômetro e o segurei no local.

- AI AI AI, TA DOENDOOOO TA DOENDOOOO.

- Alice, pare com isso, isso não doi. - Falei firme. - Sem birra.

- EU QUERO TIRAR, JASPEEEERRR, ME AJUDAAAAA!

Alice estava ensopada de tanto chorar e eu segurava ainda ela no local. Pensei em fazer carinho nela, mas Jasper se ocupava disso.

- EU TO COM VERGONHAAAAAA

Eu entendia ela, eu era um homem, não era o pai dela e estava vendo ela assim.

Eu puxei o objeto e ela reclamou.

- AI AIII ARDEEE!

Olhei bem o resultado.

- Alice, tire a roupa, vou te dar um banho.

Ela levantou do meu colo, chorando ainda e olhou pro Jasper.

- Ele pode me dar o banho?

Eu olhei para Jasper e ele me fez um olhar como "Eu vou dar banho direitinho nela"

- Pode querida, suba a roupa e vai pro banheiro.

Jasper me olhou, estufando o peito.

- Obrigado, tio.


	12. Chapter 12

POV JASPER

Embora eu estivesse chateado por Jacob ter visto Alice daquela forma, eu estava grato por ele ter cuidado dela. Alice tinha feito uma pequena birra, mas eu imaginei que era estranhamento e saudades de Carlisle e Esme.

Logo que ela entrou no banheiro, ela tirou a roupa como se estivesse sozinha. Aquela era menina menina, sem medo ou vergonha de nada, e ela tinha estado confusa havia poucos minutos. Eu me adiantei e liguei o chuveiro pra ela e me encostei na parede, deixando ela passar e entrar no box.

- Esta gelada. - Ela protestou.

- Sabe que precisa. - Respondi frio.

Enquanto ela se molhava, eu decidi que como ela estava doente, e precisava de um adulto, era melhor ser firme com ela.

- Foi a primeira e ultima birra, Alice. - Avisei.

- Jasper, por favor, ele...

- Eu sei bem o que ele fez, eu vi tudo, somos crianças Alice, não foi diferente do que ele faria comigo ou com o próprio filho.

- Mas sou uma menina!

- Te garanto que não foi a primeira menina que ele viu pelada.

Ouvindo isso, Alice bateu o pé no chão fazendo bico.

- Quer levar uma palmada Alice? - Falei firme.

Ela me olhou meio de canto, eu raramente falava com ela daquela forma, mas quando falava ela sabia que eu não estava para brincadeiras.

- Enquanto estiver doente, vai nos obedecer.

E ela bateu de novo.

Eu segurei ela e a virei de bumbum pra mim.

PAFT!

Acertei ela uma vez apenas, sem muita vontade, apenas para provar que estava falando serio.

- Entendeu, Alice?

- Sim, senhor. - Ela abaixou a cabeça.

Alice tinha seu lado fortona, mas no fundo era doce e muito floral. Eu acho que entendia o que Carlisle via nela.

- Banho, agora.

Enquanto ela se lavava, eu notei que Jacob entrou no banheiro.

Alice fez cara de chateada, mas ficou calada.

- Jasper, como ela esta?

- Bem. - Falei. - Vai ficar uns minutos aqui para abaixar a temperatura.

- Ok. - Disse ele preocupado.

- OH ISSO NÃO PODE ACONTECER! - Num impulso Alice gritou.- SAI OS DOIS, SAI!

Eu nem podia acreditar que Alice estava ME mandando sair.

- EU QUERO QUE SAIA VOCÊ MAJOR SARCASMO E O CACHORRO!

- Alice, por favor. - Pedi.

- Então saio eu!

Jacob deu dois passos grandes, me tirou pro lado e segurou Alice firme pela cintura, a virando para ele e levantou a mão alto.

PAFT! **EU QUERO**

PAFT! **RESPEITO**

PAFT! **MOCINHA! **- Aiaiiii

PAFT! **E PODE FICAR AI!**

PAFT! **EU MANDO SAIR QUANDO ACABAR! **- Aiiiii

Eu nem acreditava que ele tinha dado umas palmadas em Alice, que chorou assim que recebeu o primeiro tapa. Ela me olhou com cara de socorro, mas Jacob a soltou e virou pra mim.

- Jasper, saia, vai dar uma volta.

- Mas senhor eu...

- UMA VOLTA JASPER.

Eu tinha medo de deixar ele sozinho com Alice, mas ele tinha provado que seria um bom tio com ela.

- Ok.. ok...

Eu sai do banheiro e topei no corredor com Edward, que tinha uma cara bem amarrada.

- O que foi cara? - Perguntei.

- Ah, o IDIOTA do Jacob esta cuidando da Bella, o que acha? Ele sempre foi afim dela.

- Cara, ele tem 50 anos agora. E se quer saber, esta dando banho na Alice logo ali. - Apontei pro banheiro. - Ela esta com febre.

- Oh.

Rodando em cima dos calcanhares, Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Jasper, cara, o que você tem?

- Eu estou apenas preocupado, e preferia que fosse Carlisle com ela, mas ela esta sendo bem cuidada. Agora, Edward, esta pensando em alguma coisa, consigo ver isso.

- Estou mesmo. Se ele acha que eu vou ficar deixando ele encostar na Bella, se engana.

- Edward... olha o que vai fazer hein!

- Nada demais, Jasper. Eu pretendo cuidar da Bella sozinho.

E como eu sabia que isso ia acabar mal, eu suspirei.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro.

POVBELLA

Eu estava chateada com Edward. Ele tinha sido um babaca desde que chegamos na reserva, chateado com Jacob, e comigo, por sentir tanta falta de Charlie. Ele pensa que porque eu escolhi isso, deixar minha vida nunca ia doer. Deixar Charlie sempre ia doer.

Jacob tinha sido sempre um grande amigo, e agora, era um mentor, uma pessoa mais velha que ia cuidar de mim. Edward odiava isso.

O Jake tinha me alimentado, me vigiado e me pegado no colo desde que chegamos hoje, e Edward nem se quer tinha trocado duas palavras comigo, cego pela raiva.

Eu fui pro meu quarto, onde me sentei e pensei se queria ficar ali, lendo alguma coisa quando o Edward entrou. Eu me sentia sem coragem de falar com ele, apesar de tudo, ele mesmo falou.

- Oi Bella.

Eu suspirei.

- Edward, estou chateada agora, acho que podemos conversar outra hora.

- Escuta, se alguém vai cuidar de você aqui sou eu.

Eu quase engasguei com a arrogância dele. Quem ele pensava que era? Carlisle?

- Edward, eu te amo, e sei que o que esta falando reflete sua inveja de Jacob, e de tudo que tivemos no passado, mas por favor, seja sensato.

- EU ESTOU SENDO SENSATO, MOCINHA!

O grito dele me fez encolher no canto da cama. Eu nunca...nunca tinha visto Edward possessivo assim.

- Ed? Você esta me assustando.

- Isso mesmo Bella, se precisa de cuidados, não vai ser o idiota do lobo que vai fazer isso!

Ele andou pra mim determinado e estava disposto a me pegar firme e levantar quando Jacob entrou no quarto.

- NEM SONHE EM ENCOSTAR NELA, RAPAZINHO!

E eu sabia que isso ia dar problema.


	13. Chapter 13

POVJACOB

Eu corri logo que ouvi ele gritando com Bella. E corri depressa. Edward estava cego e eu tinha certeza que ele jamais ia querer magoar Bella como ia magoar agora por estar enciumado.

Quando entrei no quarto ele estava pronto para fazer algo de que ia se arrepender.

- NEM SONHE EM ENCOSTAR NELA, RAPAZINHO!

Ele se virou pra mim, branco de susto.

- BELLA, SAIA AGORA! AGORA!

Eu falei alto, e Bella se arrastou pra fora. Depois eu ia acalmar ela, mas agora o papo era outro.

- PODE MESMO SER TAO ARROGANTE A PONTO DE ACHAR QUE PODE PASSAR POR CIMA DAS REGRAS DO SEU PAI? ASSUSTADA A BELLA? MACHUCAR ELA?

- EU IA CUIDAR DELA! - Ele gritou de volta.

- ABAIXE A VOZ, QUEM FALA ALTO NESSA CASA SOU EU EDWARD!

- EU SOU RESPONSÁVEL POR ELA!

- E ia magoar ela para provar isso! - Falei com sarcasmo. - Edward, alem de arrogando esta sendo insolente e birrento! Eu esperava mais de você!

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim!

Ele parecia que ia chorar a qualquer momento.

- Eu não queria estar aqui! E eu te odeio! Não quero que encoste na Bella!

- Edward, acorda, eu tenho 50 anos, 50! O menino de 16 acabou! Bella tem idade pra ser minha filha!

- Isso nunca vai mudar nada, Jacob.

Ele estava magoado, e isso eu podia entender.

- Acha que machucar a Bella? Cuidar dela sem saber cuidar ia ajudar em alguma coisa? Acha que ia acabar bem?

Ele ficou calado.

- Bella esta passando por problemas Edward, engula sua arrogância!

Eu virei pra porta e encostei.

- O que pensar que esta fazendo?

Ele parecia nervoso agora, talvez estivesse dentro da minha mente.

- O que acha Edward? Me respondendo desse jeito e magoando a Bella, o que acha que vou fazer? Passou dos limites agora, e as coisas nesta casa tem efeito, Edward.

Eu me sentei com calma na cama e bati nos joelhos.

- Esta brincando. Acha que vou fazer isso?

- Seu pai disse que faz assim, e vamos fazer assim. Eu fiz isso com Joshua mais vezes do que posso contar.

- ME BATA COMO HOMEM!

- Você ainda não tem bolas pra isso, Edward, criança apanha como criança. Pense bem no que fez.

- Eu não vou deitar no seu colo!

- Vai sim senhor, vai deitar no meu colo e vai apanhar querendo ou não!

Ele estava ofegante agora.

- Eu sei que fiz errado, ok? - Ele confessou.

Nervoso, essa era a palavra, eu era adulto, maior, e mais forte.

- Edward, abaixe a roupa e venha.

Ele quase engasgou.

- Jacob...não pode me ver nu...

- Tenho certeza que você tem tudo que eu tenho. Ande logo.

Ele se afastou e foi pra porta, tentando abrir ela, sem saber que eu tinha trancado. Confuso, sabendo que estava fazendo papel de bobo tentando fugir, eu levantei, andei para ele, o peguei com firmeza e coloquei a mão na roupa dele.

- POR FAVOR, EU SINTO MUITO!

Ele estava surtando. E eu entendia. Eu segurava ele com uma mão e com a outra eu abaixei a roupa dele para os joelhos, o deixando nu para mim.

Ele se cobriu, tentando correr de mim de tanta vergonha, mas eu nem me importei. O constrangimento ia ajudar ele.

- Vamos ver se assim aprende alguma coisa.

Eu o puxei para a cama comigo e ele estava morrendo de vergonha com certeza. Agora chorava muito. O puxei pro colo e ajustei o bumbum dele nos joelhos.

- POR FAVOR, ME DESCULPA, ME VESTE!

PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT!

Eu sinceramente odiava fazer aquilo, e com ele parecia que era ainda pior, mas tinha que ser feito.

PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT - Aiiii

PAFT!

PAFT!

Ele era uma criança, meu deus.

- Pare de espernear, Edward! - Avisei.

PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! - Aiiiii aiiii

PAFT! - DESCULPAAAA

PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT!

Ele devia estar sentindo dor, mas tinha mesmo era vergonha do que estava acontecendo.

PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! - Aiiii

Eu o levantei e olhei firme.

- Se eu tiver que falar isso de novo, vamos ter uma conversa de cinta Edward.

- OK, OK! - Respondeu desesperado.

- PRO CANTO! E PODE DEIXAR A ROUPA ONDE ESTA!

Ele correu pro canto do quarto e ficou ali, com a bunda de fora, enquanto eu me acalmava.

Ele ficou chorando baixinho, enquanto eu pensava um pouco. Eu tinha feito a coisa certa.

- Edward, venha aqui.

Ele subiu a roupa antes de se virar e caminhou bem devagar.

- Desculpe. - Ele disse.

- Ok. Apenas se comporte e vamos ter dias calmos.

- Sim...

Ele olhou para a porta.

- Pode ir, se quiser. Quer um beijo?

Ele me olhou meio torto.

- Pode ir. - Eu ri.

E ele saiu e eu sabia que os problemas tinham apenas se iniciado.

POVEDWARD

Eu nem acreditava que Jacob tinha me batido! E de bumbum de fora no colo! Eu estava chateado e com vergonha. Eu tinha vontade de socar todo mundo, inclusive Bella. Foi quando eu vi Alice passando pelo corredor, meio que se arrastando.

- Mana... - Eu sorri, escondendo a raiva.

Ela nem respondeu, apenas me agarrou e chorou no meu peito.

- Quero o papai.

Ela parecia tao frágil e confusa. Senti que ela estava meio quente e mole.

- Vem, Alice, vamos deitar. O papai volta logo.

Alice tinha o dom de ser manhosa quando queria, e eu me perguntei onde Jasper estaria.

Eu ajudei Alice a se deitar e a cobriu.

- Fique calma, Alice. Vou achar o papai.

Alice chorou mais ainda quando eu falei isso.

- O que foi Alice?

- Nada. - Falou cansada.

- Alice, me diz.

- Eu vou piorar, Edward, e vamos todos ter um surto de sarampo.

Eu a olhei curiosa.

- Alice... vampiros não pegam...

- Tipo novo. - Explicou. - Vamos ficar bem, mas Jacob que vai ter que cuidar de todos, e vejo muitos problemas com isso.

Eu sorri pra ela.

- Calma, eu prometo que não vou deixar ele cuidar de você.

Ela me olhou chateada.

- Ed, vamos ficar bem, talvez isso esteja acontecendo para você deixar de ser tao orgulhoso e arrogante e a Rose aprender a confiar mais nas pessoas...

E eu sabia que o segundo dia na casa ia se iniciar agitado.


	14. Chapter 14

POVEDWARD

Eu me sentia um idiota. O Jacob tinha me batido. Eu nem tinha tido coragem de falar com Bella e me sentia cansado e queria meus pais. Eu me perguntava como seria aguentar 15 dias longe deles. As primeiras 24 horas tinham sido bem ruins: Alice doente, Rosalie em crise, Bella ansiosa e eu tinha apanhado. Tinha como ficar pior?

Eu ouvi um grito de Alice e imaginei que ela e Jasper estavam resolvendo alguma coisa. Eu queria falar com a Bella, mas meu orgulho era maior do que isso.

Oh, quem ia aguentar 15 dias assim?

Eu me sentei na cama, chutando um travesseiro apenas para ter algum prazer quando Emmett abriu a porta.

- Ed?

- Que foi?

- Tem alguma coisa errada com Bella e Rosalie.

Quando eu ouvi isso eu dei um pulo e em menos de um segundo eu estava na porta das duas. Bella e Rosalie ainda estavam deitadas cobertinhas e o quarto tinha um cheiro esquisito.

- Acho que elas... - Emmett disse suspirando. - Acha que vão ficar bem?

Eu podia chamar Jacob que ia dar uma de idiota e cuidar das duas, mas eu queria cuidar delas eu mesmo. Alice tinha falado que eu ia ficar doente, mas se esse era o valor para pagar para evitar que o cachorro encostasse nelas...

Entrei no quarto.

Sentei logo ao lado da Bella. Vi que a coxa dela, coberta precariamente pro um short rosa tinha umas machinhas vermelhas. Alice tinha falado isso.

- Emmett, olha se a Rose tem umas pintas vermelhas no corpo.

Eu ouvi ele se movendo para perto da Rose e afastando o cobertor.

- Tem... Edward... a gente precisa do papai.

E eu pensei no papai do outro lado do mundo.

- Bella? - Falei com carinho. - Bella, oi querida.

Ela me olhou com cara de poucos amigos, muito chateada comigo.

Ela nem falou nada, se virou de novo na cama e eu surtei. Sim, surtei mesmo. Eu estava com raiva e queria explodir todo mundo.

- CHEGA! - gritei. - CHEGA CHEGA!

Levantei da cama dela, e queria dar uma surra nela por me tratar daquela forma, queria bater em todo mundo.

Emmett deu uns passos pro lado, com medo de mim eu acho e olhou para a porta, esperando ajuda eu acho.

Foi quando Jacob chegou.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?

Emmett me olhou, assustado.

- As meninas...eu... juro...que...

- Emmett, tudo bem. - Jacob falou compreendendo. - Edward pare de gritar.

- AI VAI SE FUDER, EU VOU LEVAR A BELLA PRA LONGE AGORA MESMO! AGORA MESMO!

Foi quando Esme apareceu na porta, com um chinelo na mão.

- Es...mamãe? - Falei assustado. - O que esta...?

Emmett correu pra ela e a tirou do chão de tanta felicidade.

- Jacob me ligou ontem falando que Alice estava doente, acha mesmo que eu ia ficar longe dela? Bella e Rose precisam dos pais, e Carlisle pode resolver as coisas sozinho. - Ela sorriu pra Jacob. - Jake querido, pode levar o Emmett pra sala e servir sangue pros outros?

- Claro, Esme.

Quando eles saíram, eu quase engasguei.

- Pode ser tao arrogante assim, Edward? - Ela falou suspirando. - Eu sinceramente esperava isso de Rosalie, mas ...

- Calma... calma.. - Eu raramente via ela armada com um chinelo e tive medo.

- Calma? Jacob me contou tudo, Edward, e passou dos limites! A partir de agora vai aprender a se controlar antes de chegar perto de Isabella de novo.

Esme andou depressa e me segurou pela orelha, e eu me segurei para evitar gritar quando ela me arrastou pro banheiro e bateu a porta.

- ME EXPLIQUE AGORA O QUE ACHA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO!

- Ele viu a Bella nua! Ele cuidou dela!

- EU DEIXEI, EDWARD, ACHA QUE PODE PASSAR POR CIMA DO QUE EU DIGO RAPAZ?

- Mas a Bella é minha esposa!

- Ela _é _minha filha, Edward! - Ela quase gritou. - Eu vou te ensinar a se controlar, rapazinho arrogante! Abaixe a roupa!

- EU SOU UM ADULTO!- Gritei.

- Abaixe essa roupa Edward antes que eu perca a gota de calma que me resta!

Eu a encarei firme.

- Eu não vou abaixar nada.

Ela quase voou em cima de mim e segurou com tanta vontade que eu assustei quando eu vi ela se sentando na beira da banheira e me puxando pra baixo.

- DEITA MENINO!

Eu estava disposto a não colaborar.

- ME LARGA! ME LARGA!

E eu estava ganhando. Esme, bem ou mal, era uma mulher e eu era um vampiro mais novo e mais forte.

Foi quando o IDIOTA do Jacob entrou e bateu a porta.

- EDWARD!

Ele me segurou e minha me olhou firme.

- Vamos ter que passar por isso, Edward? - Tinha magoa na voz dela agora. - Vamos ter que passar por isso, filho?

Eu nem compreendia o que era "isso", mas entendi que tinha algo haver com Jacob.

- Bella e Rosalie precisam de mim e vai mesmo fazer uma birra? Pra mim?

Eu mordi a boca.

- Sou sua mãe, Edward.

- Abaixe a roupa, Edward, como sua mãe pediu.

- Vai se fuder, o que sabe, Jacob? Ela _é mulher!_

- Bom, já que esse _é _seu problema. - Ela levantou. - Jacob, todo seu.

Eu nem pude acreditar quando Jacob me pegou pela cintura e contra minha vontade abaixou minha roupa pros joelhos, Esme saiu do banheiro sem nem olhar pra mim e ele levantou a mão sem falar nada. Eu estava arrependido, e com vergonha por estar nu de novo com ele. Como eu me arrependia.

PAFT! PAFT! - Aiiii

PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! - AAAiiiiii

PAFT! PAFT! - Chegaaa

E queimava muito!

Ele me soltou e colocou a mão no cinto.

- ESPERA VAMOS CONVERSAR

Ele nem respondeu.

- POR FAVOR DESCULPA! DESCULPA!

Oh deus ele ia me dar uma surra.

- MAMAEEEE!

Ele dobrou o cinto e levantou e eu virei de lado para me proteger.

SLAP! SLAP! - AARRAAAAIII

E o Jacob acertou bem no bumbum.

SLAP! SLAP!

Ele abaixou o cinto, sem me dar a surra que eu esperava.

- FIQUE AI E PENSE NO QUE FEZ! - Ele falou.

E saiu batendo a porta e eu o ouvi dizer:

- Esme, quer ajuda com as meninas?

- Quero Jacob, encoste a porta vamos examinar as duas.

QUE GRANDE MERDA, pensei.


	15. Chapter 15

POVESME

Eu corri muito para chegar ali e estava chateada. Edward estava agindo muito mal e minhas meninas estavam na cama. Eu queria Carlisle de volta, queria Agnes. Eu sentei na cama de Bella, sabendo que aquilo seria complicado para as duas. Bella sempre me parecia distante e desconectada com alguma coisa, mas eu fiz favor de sorrir.

- Eu estava com saudades. - Ela declarou.

E eu sabia que estava mesmo, e sabia que morreria mais alguns dias longe deles.

- Eu sei, senti saudades suas, filha.

Bella tinha muitas pintinhas no corpo, e eu tentei imaginar o que poderia ser.

- Filha, vou tirar uma foto disso e enviar pro seu pai, ok?

Ela concordou, sem nem reclamar, e eu tirei meu telefone e fiz o que tinha que ser feito. Carlisle demorou menos de 10 segundos. E me respondeu com a seguinte mensagem.

- Sarampo. Vai passar, cuide delas.

Eu mordi a boca e sorri para minha filha.

- Vai ficar bem logo, nada grave filha.

Obviamente, eu lembrava como era ter sarampo: Febre, dor, chatice, e uma vontade de se esfregar em uma lixa!

- Vamos tomar um banho? - Perguntei animada.

Ela me olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Filha, pode tomar banho com o Jacob, assim eu dou banho na Rosalie.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram para mim.

- Como pode confiar tanto nele?

A pergunta dela me veio como um alerta.

- Sabe, Isabella, eu preciso de ajuda agora e Edward esta de castigo, o Tio Jake pode muito bem fazer isso.

Ela parecia revoltada, e suspirou fundo antes de negar.

- Foi mal, mas eu vou ficar na cama.

Eu queria fazer alguma coisa, mas tinha o peito mole as vezes.

- Vou dar banho nas duas juntas, neste caso.

Bella pareceu nem se importar, embora eu soubesse que fosse me dar problemas, mas a Rosalie do outro lado do quarto, se virou na cama.

- NEM EM SONHO!

- Rosalie, quieta! - Eu falei. - Eu estou sozinha aqui.

- O Emmett pode muito bem fazer isso!

Eu queria Carlisle, simples assim.

- Olha, vamos parando as duas! - Falei firme. - Se eu ouvir mais um pio eu juro que vou dar umas palmadas nas duas!

A verdade era que eu me sentia perdida sem meu marido, ele dava sentido pra minha vida e sem ele, tudo parecia muito mais complicado.

- Jacob, pode liberar o banheiro do corredor?

- Claro. - Ele concordou.

Enquanto ele saia do quarto, eu olhei pras duas meninas, totalmente diferentes diante de mim. O que diabos eu ia fazer com duas meninas com tanta personalidade doentes?

- Muito bem, levantem as duas.

As duas ficaram paradas.

- Olha se eu tiver que repetir...

A verdade era que nem eu sabia o que ia fazer, eu estava apavorada, se algo desse errado...comigo...com Carlisle...ele estava longe de mim agora!

- Esme... - Jacob falou perto de mim. - Tudo bem?

Eu sentia vontade de chorar, tanto era o medo de perder Carlisle naquele encontro para falar sobre Montana.

- Sim, Jacob, tudo bem.

- Esme, porque não se deita um pouco? Eu posso cuidar delas por algumas horas.

- Eu queria, como queria! Mas elas precisam de mim agora, Jake.

Agora, Jake tinha idade para ser inclusive meu pai e acho que me respeitava por eu um dia ter tido idade para ser mãe dele.

- Esme, se deite, por favor. Chore o que tiver que chorar.

Eu olhei para as duas de novo. Pensei principalmente em Rosalie.

- Eu vou dar banho nelas primeiro.

Eu virei para minhas meninas de novo.

- As duas, andem!

Entendendo alguma coisa, Bella levantou com muita calma e fragilidade caminhou para fora do quarto e eu olhei para Rosalie com cara de choro.

- Filha, por favor, quantas vezes vamos ter que passar por isso?

- Rosalie, obedece. - Jacob reforçou.

A minha loirinha parecia uma zona. Ela tinha ficado doente quantas vezes? Uma, duas? Ela tinha problemas quando se tratava de estar vulnerável.

- Ok, Rose, ok. - Falei. - Assim que eu terminar a Bella eu vou te gritar.

Eu fui pro banheiro, com a minha filha e confesso que foi mais simples do que eu pensei. Acho que Bella se sentia fraca demais para lutar comigo, e Rosalie, bom, foi como sempre uma guerra, ela chorou, fez birra, precisei dar uma palmada, e demorei quase meia hora para conseguir dar banho nela.

Quando finalmente terminei, eu mesma tirei a roupa e entrei no chuveiro. Eu estava acabada. Acabada mesmo. Tinha muito medo do que estava acontecendo com meu marido. Eu desabei em chorar debaixo do chuveiro, e sentei no piso para digerir as ideias melhor.

Foi quando eu ouvi um barulho no banheiro e imaginei que fosse Rosalie, para pedir desculpas, em nossa casa jamais eu trancava a porta, e todos eles tinham me visto tomando banho ao longo dos anos.

Num impulso muito estranho, eu me cobri como consegui usando as mãos quando vi Jacob. Eu fiquei confusa, mas procurei ser delicada.

- Jake, por favor, eu saio em alguns minutos.

Ele nem se abalou com o que falei, mas sorriu pra mim. Eu estava nua, ele era burro?

- Jacob por favor, eu estou no banho.

- Eu sei.

Ele encostou na bancada.

- Agnes me pediu para ficar de olho na senhora, dona Esme.

Minha boca quase caiu no chão.

- Terminei seu banho.

- Mas...

- Eu já viu meninas de 23 anos peladas, Esme.

Eu era uma mulher adulta, no meu tempo, antes e agora. O fato de Agnes me tratar como uma pirralha não dava o direito de ...

- Esme, simplesmente não vamos discutir isso, foi uma ordem de Agnes, ela sabia que se sentiria assim longe de Carlisle, então engole a raiva e termine o banho.

Eu era timida, no meu tempo, meu pai jamais tinha me visto nua, e quando fui adotada por Agnes isso sempre foi um problema e agora, aquele menino que eu tinha visto pequeno estava ali, com idade para ser um tio ou um mentor.

- Por favor. - Pedi.

- Eu não vou te reparar nua, Esme. - Disse Jacob pegando uma revista ao lado do vaso. - Terminei isso logo.

Ele ficou sem se mexer enquanto eu pensava se dava uma birra ou obedecia. Ele me olhou e mordeu a boca sem paciência.

- Eu vou te dar banho se eu precisar, mocinha.

E eu quase bati o pé no chão de raiva.


	16. Chapter 16

POVJACOB

A casa fazia um silencio absurdo. E eu olhava meu filho na frente da TV. Eu lembrava bem de quando Bella era apenas uma menina e eu apenas um menino. Forks era outra, em outro tempo.

Agora eu era um homem adulto, com um filho e vivido. Ela não tinha ido a lugar algum. Enquanto eu envelhecia e observava meu emprego mudar, minha esposa engravidar, meu filho nascer e crescer, minha esposa morrer... em algum lugar Bella continuava a mesma, uma menina de 18 anos.

Era estranho pensar nela.

A Bella a quem eu tinha me apaixonado ficou na Forks passada, junto com o Jacob de 16 anos. Agora, eu via uma menina que eu tinha que cuidar, com idade para ser minha filha. Parecia idiota demais, mesmo pros Cullens. Com o tempo Carlisle parou de ser um mentor e virou um amigo, e agora, ele tinha idade pra ser meu filho, se eu pensasse por esse lado.

Eu estava ali, distraído com minhas próprias ideias quando Bella entrou na sala, de pijama de planeja e cara de choro.

- O que foi querida?

Ela demorou pra decidir se falava ou saia da sala.

- Joshua, vai brincar. - Eu falei pro meu filho que logo obedeceu.

Ela caminhou pro meu lado e suspirou.

- Eu olho pra você e vejo o reflexo de uma vida que deixei pra trás. O tempo passou Jacob.

- Sim, passou pra mim. - Disse suspirando. - Um dia essa poderia ter sido sua vida, aquele seu filho, poderia ter 50 anos agora. - Sorri. - Mas ai estava você Bella, do mesmo jeito que eu me lembro. Se arrepende?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu entendo o Edward, querida. - Falei. - Pra ele sempre vai ser confuso.

- Pra mim esta sendo. - confessou ela. - Eu te amo Jacob e sempre te amei como um amigo.

- Bella, querida, eu entendo talvez mais do que outra pessoa. Como se sente agora?

- Esme me deu banho. - Falou sem jeito.

- Isso te incomoda. - Ri.

- Eu acostumei, eles não entendem exatamente o que significa privacidade.

Eu quase gargalhei, mas decidi que isso podia ser um desastre agora.

- Quem sabe um dia. - falei. - Olha querida, devia se deitar, sarampo pode complicar.

- Como a minha mãe esta? de verdade?

Exausta. Confusa. Sozinha.

- Bem. Se preocupe com sua melhora querida.

- Jacob você nunca mentiu bem pra mim.

- Bella pro quarto, se deite, por favor.

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Por favor, não mande em mim como se eu fosse diferente de você, somos amigos Jacob.

- Bella, hoje encaramos o peso das nossas escolhas, querida e por mais dolorido que seja... - Pensei em Charlie. - temos que encarar isso de frente agora. Eu mandei ir pra cama.

Isabella chorou, acho que porque para ela era o caminho mais logico.

Eu acabei puxando ela pro colo.

- Pronto querida, tudo bem, vai passar.

A verdade era que ela sempre ficaria com esse buraco na vida dela, e eu sabia, que ela apesar de nunca se arrepender, sempre ia sofrer pelo que deixou em Forks.

- Jake...

- Sim?

- Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo, Bellinha. - Sorri. - Esta quente ainda querida. - Eu estreitei os olhos.

Ela se assustou, sabendo o que isso podia significar.

- Calma, eu prefiro que se deite agora e quando for mais tarde se isso ainda estiver assim, damos uma olhada.

- Ok. - Concordou.

Ela demorou pouco tempo, e entrou pro corredor, e logo depois dela, Jasper apareceu na sala.

Ele parecia confuso, e irritado.

- O que foi, major?

- Jacob, podemos conversar?

- Claro que podemos.

Ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

- Alice me contou que Bella, Rosalie e Edward pegaram alguma coisa. Alice mesma se sente mal ainda. Esme parece...cansada...

- Jasper, fique calmo, vou cuidar de tudo.

- Quero meu pai. - afirmou. - Com todo respeito.

- Com todo respeito, Jasper, seu pai vai voltar em breve, mas agora precisam ficar comigo.

- Quero levar Alice para longe, por um dia ou dois. Talvez Esme, por favor.

Eu suspirei.

- Jasper, meu querido, vai ser muito melhor se se acalmar agora e ajudar como puder.

Ele virou os olhos.

- Olha eu estou vendo as pessoas que mais amo com problemas, eu raramente vi Esme assim, Jacob.

- Ela vai ficar bem.

- Ela esta confusa! - Gritou. - Ela e Carlisle são praticamente uma pessoa, como acha que ela se sente?

- Abaixe o tom de voz, rapaz. - falei bravo. - Esme vai precisar se acalmar por uma semana pelo menos, e sugiro que se acalme Jasper. Se quer mesmo ajudar, arrume janta para todos enquanto eu dou uma olhada na Rosalie e na Esme.

Ele nem me respondeu.

- Cuidado Jasper, não vai fazer nada burro.

POVESME

Eu ouvi Jacob subir as escadas enquanto me encolhia na cama de casal com toda vontade que tinha. Eu estava de pijama, mas ele se quer bateu na porta antes de entrar.

- Esme, chega, levante desta cama. Ficar ai sentindo pena de si mesma me parece uma péssima ideia.

O que ele podia saber? Eu nem respondi.

- Olha, Esme, eu entendo, sente falta dele, de Agnes e seus filhos precisam do pai, mas ficar na cama com cara de poucos amigos vai te deixar doente. Chega, Esme.

- Vai se fuder.

Eu respondi com pouco humor

- Ok, querida, do seu jeito.

Ele passou pro lado da cama, me agarrou pela orelha e me levantou com tudo.

- AI AI!

Eu protestei enquanto ficava do lado dele, com olhar furioso.

- Chega, ouviu? Vai comer alguma coisa e cuidar de Rosalie, antes que eu seja obrigado a traumatizar a menina.

- EU QUERO FICAR AQUI, POR FAVOR, ESTOU CANSADA DE SER FORTE O TEMPO TODO.

Eu desatei em chorar.

- Sinceramente, Esme, quantos anos tem? Nem parece que tem 23! Esta sendo mimada!

Como ele ousava?

- Eu quero ficar sozinha!

- Vamos sair do quarto.

- EU NÃO QUERO!

A coisa mais improvavel aconteceu, ele me segurou pelo punho e me virou de lado.

PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT!

- Abaixa a voz, menina!

Eu chorei, com muita dor.

- Esme, chega, pelo amor de deus, o que pensa que esta fazendo?

Mas acabei indo pro peito de Jacob e me permitindo chorar.

- Por favor, Jacob, por favor.

Ele suspirou.

- Eu vou ligar pra Agnes, pode deixar que eu cuido de Rosalie por hoje, se deite, querida.

E ele me soltou e saiu do quarto, me deixando no escuro.


	17. Chapter 17

**SONHO? ALUCINAÇÃO? NÃO! REALMENTE POSTEI DOIS HOJE! HAHAHA**

**Presentinho pras queridas que me apoiaram esse tempo todo! **

**Beijos especiais pra Sailor e pra Runa!**

POVCARLISLE

Estar longe de todos me pesava muito. Eu era um pai de família e eu estava longe deles. Apesar de ter meus pais e uma filha e amigos ao meu lado, eu sentia falta do resto, e de ver todos reunidos.

Minha mãe estava agoniada e eu sentia que era algo com Esme. Eu sou medico e meus filhos estão doentes, do outro lado do globo. Por mais que eu confie em Jacob eu me sentia impotente.

Havia uma negociação por Montana em Volterra.

- Carlisle, tudo bem? - Agnes me perguntou enquanto entrava no pequeno quarto onde eu estava passando meus dias.

- Sim, claro.

A verdade era que eu me sentia estranho, alguma coisa me dizia que tinha algo muito errado na reserva onde eles estavam.

- Sinto saudades de todos.

- Eu sei, Esme esta do mesmo jeito.

- Verdade? - Ela tinha falando com Jacob, eu sabia e quando eu falei com Jacob ele tinha evitado o assunto Esme.

- Sim, ela esta tendo problemas em ficar sozinha, e acho que desabou ontem a noite. Jacob teve que dar uma ou duas palmadas nela, mas eu acredito...

- COMO ASSIM? - Gritei apavorado. - COMO ASSIM ELE _TEVE _QUE DAR UMA OU DUAS PALMADAS NELA? ESTAMOS FALANDO DE ESME, NÃO DE UMA DAS CRIANÇAS!

- Carlisle, abaixe a voz!

- EU VOU ABAIXAR QUANDO EU ACHAR QUE DEVO, ELA NÃO VAI APANHAR DE JACOB!

- Enquanto ela agir como se tivesse 5 anos, vai sim, Calisle.

Eu peguei minha mala e abri na cama.

- O que esta fazendo?

- Indo pra casa.

- Carlisle e a negociação?

- Eric pode lidar com isso.

- FILHO!

- Eu preciso ver minha família.

- Carlisle... - Agnes suspirou. - Eu dei autorização para Jacob.

Eu suspirei e virei para ela.

- Eu te amo, sabe disso, e nunca ficaria no seu caminho, mas estamos falando de Esme sem uma direção...eu preciso estar la mais do que preciso estar aqui. Foda-se isso aqui, eles são minha família.

- Pode ir. - Agnes disse. - Mas eu quero que respeite Jacob pelo o que ele fez.

- Posso conviver com isso, Agnes, mas não posso nunca mais deixar Esme se sentir assim a ponto de Jacob por as mãos nela.

Agnes sorriu.

- Eu criei um bom homem. - decidiu. - Me ligue quando chegar na reserva.

POVROSALIE

Eu me sentia esquisita, meu corpo doía como o inferno e eu estava com frio. Sentir-me muito tonta pra se quer levantar era novidade, então isso era se sentir doente depois de morta.

Enquanto eu me agarrava na coberta, vi Jacob entrando e sentando na minha cama comigo. Ele passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos, acho que se perguntando se eu estava acordada. Isso era constrangedor.

- Loirinha, acorde.

Eu me virei devagar e vi ele sorrindo.

- Como se sente?

- Um lixo. - Eu disse suspirando. - Que horas são?

- Tarde. - Ele disse pra mim. - Escute, vamos ter que trocar sua roupa e medir sua temperatura, como quer fazer isso?

Eu o olhei com curiosidade, era brincadeira, tinha que ser.

- Jacob, com todo respeito...

- Rosalie, esta ensopada de suor e precisamos disso, eu sinto muito.

- Onde esta Esme? - Perguntei.

- Ocupada agora.

Eu ia chorar, senti isso.

- Por favor.

Eu me sentia cansada demais para xingar e me debater.

- Rose, vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos tirar sua roupa primeiro.

Quando ele afastou o cobertor de mim eu quase surtei. Eu abri o bico pra chorar alto e gritar com ele.

- EU NÃO QUERO NÃO!

Ele nem abriu a boca enquanto deixava o cobertor de lado, então, eu vi a porta abrindo.

Oh meu deus, era meu pai. ERA MEU PAI!

- Jacob.

- Carlisle. - Jacob mesmo parecia aliviado.

- Pode deixar que eu lido com isso agora.

- Claro. Conversamos depois?

- Na sala.

Jacob se levantou e meu pai, vestindo jeans e uma camisa v branca sentou na cama do meu lado. Eu me agarrei nele, enterrando o rosto no seu peito de tanta saudade.

- Oi, loira.

- Pai, eu senti sua falta.

- Eu sei querida.

Ele era delicado e me afastou dele, me deitando de volta na cama e olhando pras pintas na minha pele.

- Como se sente?

- Um lixo e aposto que Bella se sente pior.

Ele sorriu.

- Vamos ter que te trocar querida.

Eu mordi a boca, nervosa.

POVCARLISLE

Eu sabia que isso era um assunto delicado com Rosalie, mas eu era o pai dela, e isso tinha que valer algo.

- Consegue tirar a roupa? - Perguntei.

- Acho que sim.

- Tudo querida, calcinha inclusive.

Ela quase ficou vermelha, e me olhou com a cara de choro.

- Rosalie, eu sei, mas preciso que tire tudo ou eu vou ter que tirar, vamos meu amor, colabore.

Ela acabou chorando, como eu imaginei e segurou minha mão com vontade enquanto fechava os olhos.

- Rosalie, fique calma, sou eu, seu pai, esta tudo bem, sabe que esta segura comigo.

- Eu sei, pai.

- Eu vou te ajudar.

- Espera, eu tiro!

Eu me virei para dar um pouco de privacidade para ela enquanto ouvia ela se despir. Eu ouvia ela chorando, mas era bom pelo menos ela estava colaborando e isso sempre tornava as coisas mais simples com Rose.

- Terminei, pai.

Eu me virei para ela e notei que ela tinha colocado as mãos para se cobrir como podia.

Tomei uns segundos para reparar nela e ver como ela estava de fato.

- Pai, por favor, estou com vergonha.

- Fique parada, querida, estou olhando como este sarampo esta te afetando. Tire as mãos dos seios.

- Paiiiii...

Eu puxei as mãos dela pra baixo por um segundo e depois as soltei.

- Ok, vamos por uma camisola.

Eu peguei um vestido de dormir para Rosalie e ajudei ela a colocar, e ela pareceu muito feliz por isso. Eu olhei o que Jacob tinha separado de material na mesinha e peguei um termômetro. Eu nunca tinha feito isso com ela, sempre Esme entrava no meio e ela que fazia. Por sinal, Rosalie passou por isso apenas duas vezes com Esme, ia ser complicado.

- Querida, venha aqui no colo.

Ela olhou pro objeto que eu segurava.

- Sabe que não vai doer nada.

Parecia confusa e constrangida.

- Rose, olhe pro papai, eu sei que parece ruim agora, mas precisamos fazer isso, ok?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Meu amor, sabe melhor do que outra pessoa que o papai jamais ia te machucar.

- Eu tenho vergonha.

- Eu sei, querida, mas qual a necessidade disso comigo? Vamos, Rose, eu quero fazer isso sem precisar te segurar.

Ela compreendeu que eu seguraria ela se precisasse.

Rosalie se arrastou pro meu colo chorando e muito constrangida.

- Obrigado, filha.

Eu ajustei ela no colo e levantei a camisola.

Ela quase deu um pulo sabendo que estava de bumbum de fora.

- Calma, eu vejo isso sempre. - A lembrei.

Ela nem me respondeu e eu sacudi o objeto para deixar ele pronto.

- Vou fazer querida. - Avisei

- Pai, eu não quero. - Ela esticou a mão pra trás. - Por favor, eu não consigo.

Com calma, eu segurei ela longe, e prendi a mão dela debaixo da minha coxa.

- Eu sei, querida.

- PAPAI!

Quando eu coloquei as mãos nela e a abri para olhar ela começou a gritar comigo.

- PAPAI PARA!

- Shhhhh

Eu introduzi depressa, e ela gemeu.

- Rose, não doí, fique calma.

Ela ficou chorando baixinho, enquanto eu a segurava no lugar.

- Vai acabar logo, loirinha.

E de fato, acabou, eu tirei com muito cuidado e olhei bem.

- Vou pegar algo para abaixar isso. Se cubra. - Falei.

Ela saiu do meu colo e deitou constrangida.

- Foi muito bem, estou orgulhoso. - Dei um beijo nela. - Eu te amo.

E decidi que eu veria primeiro Alice, e depois, Esme e Bella.


	18. Chapter 18

**Querido visitante que me escreveu um review criticando a Agnes e o Jacob adulto. Tudo bem, não levei pro lado pessoal! rs Infelizmente, existem muitas pessoas (a maioria que visita minhas fics) que gostam dos personagens e "A valsa da meia-noite" tem esse perfil. Eu espero que entenda! Nem sempre vou agradar todo mundo mais existem outras fics na minha lista, inclusive uma em andamento (Test-drive da vida) que são mais redondas e talvez te agrade mais!**

**Meninas lindas, obrigada por tudo, serio, tem gente que eu fico esperando os reviews e carinho... vcs fazem meus dias mais felizes!**

POVCARLISLE

Alice sempre era simples comigo. Ver ela doente era raro, mas ela sempre se comportava bem comigo. Quando eu entrei no quarto dela, vi ela deitada, mas diferente das outras, ela tinha algo diferente de sarampo. O que seria?

Eu a avistei abrindo um sorriso quando me viu.

- FILHA!

- PAPAI!

Ela levantou e me deu um beijo caloroso e eu notei que ela estava quente.

- Que saudades!

- Eu sei querida, senti saudades demais.

Quando terminei de beijar a minha menina eu olhei para ela sorrindo.

- Doente?

- Sim, me sinto mal.

- Posso te examinar?

- Claro.

A resposta clara e simples dela me deixou feliz. E eu encostei a porta enquanto falava com ela.

- Tire a roupa, Alice.

Eu mal virei para ela e a vi tirando tudo, como eu tinha ordenado. Para Alice, isso era simples e comum, eu a via nua todos os dias e ela tinha essa vida como natural para ela.

O corpo dela parecia normal, muito normal por sinal. Nenhum sinal diferente.

- O que sente?

- Dor no corpo.

Eu me aproximei, mas sinceramente eu conhecia o corpo dela bem e tinha que ser algo interno.

- Vamos ver como estamos. - Eu sentei na cama. - No colo querida.

- Como?

- Bumbum pra cima.

Ela entendeu que se tratava da temperatura dela e cruzou as pernas nervosa.

- Com vergonha? - Perguntei.

- Um pouquinho.

- Sabe que não precisa. Venha querida.

Ela se deitou no meu colo e abaixou a roupa sozinha mesmo, o que facilitou as coisas.

Eu fiz tudo muito depressa, e enquanto tudo era medido, eu fiz carinho nela.

- Jacob fez isso comigo.

- Eu sei. - sorri. - Fique calma, querida, ele fez pra te cuidar.

- Prefiro o senhor.

- Eu prefiro fazer a deixar outro homem ver a minha princesinha pelada. - Declarei e vi ela sorrindo.

- O Jasper ajudou.

- Ele quer seu bem. - Eu puxei o objeto e notei que ela estava quente como Rosalie. - Querida, quer tomar um banho?

- Quero. Toma comigo?

Como fazia tempo que eu não dava este tipo de atenção para Alice, eu sorri.

- Claro.

Levei ela pro banheiro e a coloquei no chuveiro enquanto eu mesmo me despia. Alice nunca se importou de me ver pelado, mas esta cena ia traumatizar Rosalie por anos, eu bem sabia.

Eu entrei no chuveiro com ela, e quando eu estava sorrindo para iniciar um banho gostoso, a porta se abriu e eu vi Esme.

- Querida!

Alice sorriu.

- A senhora levantou!

- Ora, ora... que bom ver essa cena!

O rosto dela se alegrou como o dia, vendo a filha e a mim nus no chuveiro.

- Espaço pra mais um?

- Mais claro!

Ela se despiu e entrou no chuveiro conosco, e eu lhe dei um beijo caloroso na boca.

- Senti saudades.

- Eu não sou nada sem você.

- Conversamos sobre isso mais tarde. - Falei olhando para Alice. - Querida, deixa sua mãe te lavar.

- Claro, papai!

E eu aproveitei para aliviar as ideias um pouco e curtir o momento, eu sabia que logo teria que ver Bella e falar com Esme, e eu sabia que em breve Agnes voltaria e ia ter o bendito casamento.

E Montana...tinha Montana...nosso novo estado em breve...

Eu mesmo me sentia cansado, mas diferente de Esme eu tinha o habito de não desabar. Eu vi que a bunda de Esme estava meio avermelhada e sorri. Como eu amava ela!

- Andou aprontando querida? - Perguntei sorrindo.

- Alice, se seque e saia. - Pediu Esme.

A minha filha saiu do chuveiro e se enrolou na toalha e saiu do banheiro. O que pra mim foi o suficiente.

POVESME

Assim que Alice bateu a porta, Carlisle me pegou pela cintura e me encostou na parede.

- Carlisle!

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO ESME?

A voz autoritária dele saiu.

- Eu...

- Se comportando deste jeito, olhe bem o que fez! Seus filhos precisam de ajuda!

- Carlisle, por favor!

Eu me sentia sufocada por ele, e ele estava ali com o olhar ardendo.

- Foi mimada e inconsequente.

- EI, CALMA CARLISLE!

Nu mesmo, ele era apavorante quando estava zangado.

- QUERO UMA BOA DESCULPA, ESME

E que desculpa eu tinha?

- Desculpe.

Ele me pegou, nua e molhada mesmo, embaixo do chuveiro e apoiou a perna na parede e me debruçou sobre a perna dele, me colocando de bumbum pra cima. Carlisle nunca tinha feito isso comigo. Ele tinha me batido antes, mas era a primeira vez que me colocava debruçada sem meus pés acharem o chão.

- OH CARLISLE, ME SOLTE.

PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT!

Os primeiros tapas me deixaram surpresa.

- Se agir como um de nossos filhos, eu vou te tratar assim Esme e se não quiser que eu esquente sua bunda de agora em diante vai se comportar.

PAFT!

- OUVIU?

- Sim, Carlisle.

Eu estava envergonhada.

PAFT! - Aii

PAFT! - Carlisle, chega!

PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT! - Esta doendooo

- Vai doer muito mais da próxima vez, mocinha.

Ele me colocou no chão e me olhou com carinho.

- Eu te amo, Esme.

E como me sentir chateado com ele, mesmo depois de apanhar?

- Eu te amo, Carlisle.

POVJACOB

Eu sentei na sala, esperando com calma Carlisle descer. E notei que ele desceu arrumado, de jeans e uma camiseta simples com o logo CK (da Calvin Klein) azul escura. Ele tinha tomado banho, e tinha um olhar fuzilante.

- Como foram as coisas? - Perguntou se sentando na minha frente.

- Bem.

- Meus filhos?

- Edward teve problemas. - Eu senti um calafrio percorrendo meu corpo.

- E Esme?

- Eu fiz o que tinha que ser feito.

- O que tinha que ser feito?

A voz defensiva, calma e controlada dele me assustou.

- Carlisle...

- Eu não posso passar por cima do que minha mãe disse, Jacob. Eu a respeito, mas entenda que se encostar na minha mulher outra vez, eu juro que quebro suas mãos.

- Eu te entendo. - Respondi controlado.

- Ainda bem, Jacob, agora me faz um favor, me arrume uma casa onde eu possa colocar minha mulher e filhos.

- Sim. - Disse engolindo seco.

- Precisamos de privacidade.


	19. Chapter 19

**POVCARLISLE**

Eu estava pronto para tirar todos dali e levar para uma casa com privacidade, mas ainda tinha que lidar com Bella doente.

Ela era minha menininha e eu a amava demais, e ver ela doente nunca era meu melhor programa para um dia bonito.

Bella estava tendo um ano complicado, e eu sabia que ia ser um inferno para ela com tudo acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

Eu achei o canto onde ela se escondia com facilidade. Isabella era pouco criativa quando estava chateada. Segui livros e sons e achei ela sentada no canto, cheia de lagrimas nos olhos.

Ele se quer me olhou, preferiu virar de costas e se esconder.

Eu, calmo, abaixei ao lado dela e pousei com carinho em seu ombro.

- Querida? - Falei manso. - O que foi que te chateou?

Isabella se afastou, criando um "gap" entre meu corpo e o dela.

- Filha, venha aqui.

Eu queria segurar ela, simplesmente a segurar a levar para longe.

- Fala com o papai.

Eu esperava tudo dela, geralmente carinhosa, ela se virou e deu um tapa sonoro no meu rosto.

- COMO FEZ ISSO COMIGO?

- BELLA! - Gritei assustado.

- ELE AGORA VAI MORRER E EU VOU FICAR.

- Por que me bateu menina?

Eu falei irritado.

- VOCÊ NUNCA VAI SER METADE DO PAI QUE ELE ERA!

Isso me magoou profundamente.

- Vamos cuidar de voce e te deitar. - Falei ignorando o tapa no rosto.

Levantei dali e a segurei pelo pulso para a levantar quando ela chutou minha perna em um acesso de birra infantil.

- ISABELLA PARE AGORA MESMO!

- ME LARGA SEU GRANDE IDIOTA! FILHO DA PUTA!

Eu nem conseguia acreditar! Eu sabia que ela estava sofrendo por Charlie mas pelo amor de Deus.

- PARA MENINA!

Ela estava quente, cheia de pintas no corpo e continuava lutando comigo, se puxando pro lado e me empurrando, chorando muito e irritada.

- EU MANDEI PARAR.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ela soltou um grito agudo e revoltado quando eu decidi que aquilo estava passando do limite.

- Parou filha, levanta. Eu preciso cuidar da...

- ISSO MESMO PAI, VAI ME OBRIGAR A FICAR NUA E ABUSAR DE MIM.

- OPA, PAROU ISABELLA.

Eu a soltei.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo?

Ela se quer me olhou.

- ISABELLA.

- EU TE ODEIO! TE ODEIO! EU TE ODEIOOO!

Eu estava chateado e virei de costas.

- Olha eu te deixaria sozinho, mas preciso cuidar desse sarampo filha, eu vou ignorar o que falou pra mim e...

Foi quando eu virei pro lado e vi Esme, gracas a deus, Esme.

- Carlisle, Emmett precisa do pai.

Ooh, Deus, obrigado.

**POVESME**

Esses pequenos "acessos" eram bem da Rosalie. Ouvir Bella gritando daquela forma me fez soar um alarme mental de birra na mente. Se ela pensava que ia gritar com o pai e sair bem disso, estava enganada.

- LEVANTA!

Eu gritei e ela se assustou, se encolhendo no canto.

- LEVANTA MENINA!

Eu sabia que parte era medo, outra arrependimento.

E eu decidi que ia cuidar dela eu mesma, mas a surra seria de Carlisle.

Ela me agarrou nas pernas, desesperada.

- EU SINTO MUITO! POR FAVOR, EU SINTO MUITO.

O desespero dela era obvio.

- Isabella, levante. - falei dura. - Quero que se dispa e eu vou chamar seu pai.

E eu a deixei, sozinha, e sabendo que eu apoiaria a surra do pai dela.

**(meninas, to com net ruim, nao consegui escrever mais, amanha eu tento de nv)**


	20. Chapter 20

POVCARLISLE

EU me sentia esquisito. EU me culpava por ter colocado Isabella naquela posição. Afinal, quantas vezes eu mesmo me sentia um lixo por ser imortal? Imagine ela, que tem 18 anos, imagine Alice, com 17! Oh, deus.

Eu bati a porta do pequeno quarto onde minha esposa estava dormindo aqueles dias e me encostei na parede no momento em que ela entrou.

- Carlisle, coloquei a Bella no chuveiro, vai cuidar dela e discip...

Ela parou e me olhou com curiosidade.

- O que foi?

Eu engoli o choro que se formava por ver Bella transtornada daquela forma, embora ela tivesse sido injusta e egoista, tinha me magoado.

- Carlisle... o que foi?

Eu geralmente era uma rocha, mas eu era...ora, porra, eu era humano e tinha sentimentos. Eu deixei a primeira gota cair dos olhos, sem ao menos entender que estava de fato chorando.

- MEU AMOR!

Esme atravessou o quarto e me pegou pelos pulsos.

- O QUE FOI MEU QUERIDO?

Eu raramente me sentia daquela forma, eu me sentia um menino.

- Eu fiz tudo errado, Esme.

E me sentia errando constantemente.

- Querido, estamos falando de Bella?

- Sim. - confessei.

Ela suspirou

- Carlisle, não confunda uma criança que precisa de uma palmada com um erro.

- Eu achei que sabia a diferença. - suspirei. - eu nem posso bater nela...embora devesse...

- Eu entendo.

- Isso faz de mim um pai ruim?

- Carlisle, pare de se cobrar tanto.

Eu entendi então que queria Agnes.

- Carlisle, se deite, por favor, descanse por hoje, se cobre menos, meu amor.

Eu apenas fiquei mais chateado e finalmente deitei na cama, encolhido e me sentindo um total idiota.

Esme me deu um beijo no cabelo e disse:

- Eu termino o banho da Bella, e, depois, quando se sentir melhor, conversa com ela, ok?

- Ok. - disse desaminado. - Eu vou dormir agora.

Mal eu sabia que ela saiu do quarto e pegou o telefone direto.

POVAGNES

Eu sabia que Eric poderia lidar com o final de tudo, estávamos acertados pra Montana e meu filho precisava de mim. Carlisle raramente ficava triste assim, por isso quando eu peguei o avião para ver meu filho eu me sentia ansiosa. Eu queria chegar... apenas chegar.

- Calma, Agnes. - disse Robert me olhando sorrindo. - Ele deve estar bem.

A verdade era que ele mesmo estava inquieto, e olhava para as filhas apreensivo. Eu queria ver meu menino logo.

Pegamos o carro na alvorada, tudo estava claro e eu sabia que Carlisle devia estar acordado agora, pronto para outro dia. E foi assim que eu desci do carro, quase correndo pra achar meus filhos e netos.

Eu segui o cheiro de Calisle e o vi na cama, amontoado de cobertas e... deus... chorando...

Ele estava ali devia ter umas 18 horas!

Eu me aproximei, e nem disse nada, ele se apertou em mim, de pijama e chorando.

- Oh, meu filho.

- Eu fiz tudo errado, mamãe.

Eu o apertei mais e o beijei nos cabelos, ele estava com cheiro de cama e de choro.

- Vamos, venha querido, chega, vamos cuidar de tudo, ok?

E se eu tivesse que olhar meus netos enquanto ele se sentia melhor..eu o faria.

- Eu quero ficar aqui.

- Vamos tomar banho querido.

Carlisle raramente fazia birras, apesar de negar quando se tratava de banhos, mas ele, acho que em um acesso sem pensar, me empurrou pro lado e bateu na cama emburrado.

- Ei, calma, menino! - falei firme.

- EU ESTOU CANSADO, POR QUE EU TENHO QUE SER O PERFEITO?

Ele era um bom pai, bom homem, bom medico, mas se exigia demais e um dia, eu sabia, ele ia quebrar.

- Carlisle, você pode ser apenas meu menino.

- Tenho filhos.

- Tem minha ajuda. - O lembrei. - Vamos com calma, ok?

- Preciso bater na Bella. - ele disse. - Ela deu uma cena e me bateu. Rosalie esta doente, Bella, Alice... Edward esta ficando doente e ...

- Carlisle, chega. Vamos, banheiro.

Eu o peguei e o levantei.

- Tire o pijama.

Ele me olhou de forma curiosa.

- Por favor.

E ali estava meu meniniinho, com vergonha e sem jeito.

- Vamos, filho, tire tudinho.

Ele estava pronto para fazer uma guerra quando tirou a blusa e abaixou o moletom. Eu notei que ele usava uma box branca e deixou ela no lugar enquanto andamos pro banheiro e eu liguei o chuveiro. Eu o olhei sorrindo, fazia tempo que eu tinha feito isso.

- Tire a cueca, filho.

Carlisle me olhou, meio sem jeito por estar de cueca na minha frente, quando Robert entrou no banheiro.

- Oi, amigão.

Meu filho quase engasgou de vergonha.

- Como esta?

- EU ESTOU QUASE NU! - Falou alto.

- Carlisle, calma...Robert vai ser seu pai.- Falei. - Vamos querido, tire a cuequinha.

Meu filho ficou de queixo caido quando Robert encostou a porta e ficou ali conosco.

- Carlisle, a cueca!

Ele fechou o punho.

- EU VOU SAIR DAQUI! - Falou.

Eu andei firme para ele e abaixei sua cueca pro joelho.

- Pronto, agora todo mundo viu esse pinto! NO CHUVEIRO! - Gritei.

Robert quase sorriu da ideia do meu menino pelado fazendo birra.

- Vamos filho. - ele falou.

Carlisle abaixou a cabeça.

- Estou com vergonha.

- Que bobagem. - disse Robert. - vamos rapaz, vamos pro chuveiro.

Carlisle acabou entrando e eu peguei o sabonete, o que fez ele torcer a boca.

- POR FAVOOOOR

- Parou, filho, vou te lavar sim.

Carlisle virou o rosto, mas deixou eu lhe dar banho e completamos nossa primeira cena como pai, mãe e filho.

E se ele estava fraco para lidar com Bella...bom, eu ia me meter...


	21. Chapter 21

POVAGNES

Eu andei para achar Bella sentada em seu quarto, e ela parecia chateada. Eu encostei a porta e ela deu um pulo me vendo ali, parada no quarto. Eu tirei o chinelo e ela me olhou suspirando.

- Vai me bater?

- O que acha mocinha?

Perguntei muito firme enquanto ela mesmo aceitava tudo.

- Bella o que fez hoje foi...

- Eu sei, eu sei. - Ela se levantou. - Vamos acabar com isso?

Eu a olhei, e ela parecia chateada demais para eu acertar ela daquela forma.

- O que foi menina?

Minha netinha caiu no choro alto, e eu soltei o chinelo por um minuto.

- Isabella, eu sei que esta chateada mais bater no seu pai e gritar ..

- EU SEI! - Ela gritou.

- ABAIXA A VOZ! - Eu falei firme. - SENTA!

A menina sentou na cama e me olhou.

- Foi por Charlie...ele...esta velho e...

- Eu sei, Isabella. Mas entenda, foi uma escolha e temos que viver com elas.

- Eu sei.

- Tem o direito de se sentir assim, mas nunca de fazer o que fez.

Eu no fundo entendia bem a minha netinha, eu sabia o que era perder pessoas. Quando eu fui transformada eu tinha filhos e tive que observar eles morrerem e sabia como ia doer nela.

- Isabella, eu entendo. - Repeti. - Mas Carlisle e esta casa fazem parte da sua vida e nada te da o direito de bater no seu pai.

Eu caminhei para o lado dela e me sentei, seria a primeira vez que eu faria isso com ela.

- Venha querida, bumbum pra cima aqui.

Ela quase engoliu seco, bem nervosa, mas me obedeceu e isso era bom. Eu a ajustei e imaginei que abaixar a roupa dela pouco faria naquela situação.

Levantei a mão.

- Por que vai levar essa palmada, Isabella?

- Eu gritei e bati no meu pai e faltei com respeito.

- Muito bem.

PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT! - Aiii

PAFT! - AIIII

PAFT! - Calmaaa!

PAFT! - Devagaaar!

PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT! - Doendooo!

PAFT! - EU SINTO MUITO.

PAFT!

PAFT!

Eu geralmente bateria muito mais, principalmente contando que ela estava de jeans, mas eu ignorei tudo e a levantei do meu colo.

- Bella, eu quero que falei isso pro seu pai, que sente muito.

- Ok,... eu sei...

- E se isso se repetir querida, vamos fazer isso de outro jeito, e vai ser bem pior...acredite.

- Ok.

- Acabamos, netinha.

Isabella me olhou e parecia mais aliviada, e eu nunca achei que diria isso, mas de fato apanhar a ajudou a lidar com os sentimentos dela.

- Pode ir, vai menina...

E ela foi procurar o pai dela.

POVEMMETT

Enquanto Rosalie se arrumava no banheiro para a gente ir pra casa nova, eu olhava para a porta com alguma curiosidade. Eu tinha assumido um papel quando conheci ela. Eu sabia bem quem ela era, mas eu sempre fui o menino bobo, que brincava demais e namorava ela. Agora, tudo isso tinha mudado, Rosalie parecia cada vez mais afogada no lago dela, e eu estava ali, pronto para intervir na vida dela.

Eu levantei e quando ouvi que ela ligou o chuveiro eu entrei no banheiro.

Ela sempre parecia confusa quando eu a via naquela situação. Como reflexo, ela cobriu os seios e a parte mais escondida dela e me olhou surpresa.

- Em, o que foi?

Eu suspirei e encostei a porta, se Carlisle estava ocupado demais para aquilo, era melhor que eu não estivesse.

- Nada princesa, continue se lavando.

Eu tinha decidido que ia ser ativo agora, ia tomar conta dela, como um verdadeiro mentor responsável e que nossa vida ia ser mais feliz, mas eu sabia o morro que tinha entre onde estamos e o que eu quero.

- Emmett, o que foi? Entrou aqui no banheiro desse jeito e eu estou no banho...

- Sim, eu vejo isso, loira.

Eu andei para perto do chuveiro e abri o box e a olhei.

Rosalie era sexy demais, mesmo assim, molhada e nua embaixo do chuveiro com o cabelo na frente do rosto e o olhar confuso, mas eu me controlei, uma ereção agora podia ser um desastre.

Ela mordeu a boca e olhou para a porta, talvez se perguntando se chegaria ali antes de eu pegar ela.

- Loira, quantas vezes fizemos isso? Eu te vi nua e no banho pelo menos algumas vezes.

- Emmett, sabe que eu te amo.

- Eu te amo mais do que consigo explicar. - Sorri simplesmente. - Vamos, querida, solte essas mãos da frente, fique a vontade comigo.

Ela demorou um minuto para compreender o que eu estava pedindo.

- Eu confio, Emmett...

- Confia? Em mim? - Sorri. - Rosalie, eu sei disso, meu amor.

- Por favor, saia.

Ela tinha sorte, suas cicatrizes eram todas tratadas por Carlisle e eu sabia da cicatriz no seio dela que tanto a incomodava.

Peguei o sabonete e me aproximei.

- EMMETT!

Eu segurei ela firme e olhei bem pra ela.

- Vamos Rose, calma.

Eu a toquei assim menos vezes do que gostaria. Coloquei o sabonete nas costas dela e sorri.

- Viu? Vai ser gostoso, se acalme.

Ela suspirou com um olhar muito infantil.

- Eu gosto de fazer isso.

Eu sei que ela gostaria de dizer o mesmo, mas desviou o olhar para a porta de novo.

Eu abaixei, e lavei as pernas dela enquanto ela continuava se cobrindo.

- Vamos pra casa nova hoje. - Falei. - Aqui na reserva, pedi um quarto e um banheiro para eu e você. Vamos fazer isso todos os dias.

- TODO DIA? - Ela arregalou os olhos.

Eu me levantei rindo.

- Tire as mãos dos seios.

O pedido simples a deixou com cara de choro e eu decidi que se ela chorasse eu ia continuar.

- Vamos Rosalie.

- Eu... não quero.

Com cuidado, eu afastei ela, segurando contra a vontade da minha loirinha.

- Emmett... - Ela tentou sentar, mas eu a segurei.

- Eu vi isso antes, loira.

Quando eu tentei lavar ela ali, Rosalie deu um grito.

- EI, PAROU! - Eu falei. - Sem cena, loira!

Em menos de um segundo, Esme entrou no banheiro e me viu segurando ela pelo cotovelo, e nua no chuveiro.

- O que significa isso?

Eu a olhei firme, e muito decido.

- Estou dando banho nela, Esme, por favor, eu quero privacidade, ela esta nua agora.

Minha voz firme a fez der um passo pro lado.

- Por que o grito?

- Ela esta com vergonha, mas eu vou lavar ela, e apenas isso..

No fundo eu sabia que ela ia compreender, mas teve um pouco de receio de me deixar com ela.

- Rosalie, se comporte filha. - Ela falou suspirando. - Eu vou esperar no quarto...caso...

- Ok ok... obrigado.

Ela saiu rapidamente e eu virei para minha loira.

- Abra as pernas.

Rosalie chorou, eu sabia que ela ia fazer isso.

- Rosalie eu vou apenas lavar, eu juro.

Se ela agir como uma garotinha...

Eu segurei ela pela cintura, e enrolei-me nela, a virando de bumbum pra mim, sem me importar que eu me molhava agora e Rosalie estava pendurada de bumbum pra mim. Ela sentia vergonha e chorava sem dizer nada.

- Relaxe.

Eu coloquei a mão com cuidado.

- AI AI AIIII

Deslizei os dedos com cuidado, apenas ensaboando ela enquanto o chuveiro molhava tudo. Aprovei e escorreguei a ponta do dedo indicador no buraco dela e fiz um diagnostico dos estragos ali, nada grave.

Eu sabia que ela estava para morrer, mas eu ia acabar aquilo.

- Vou lavar o bumbum.

Eu anunciei e sentia ela segurando na minha blusa, nas costas.

- Calminha.

Eu nunca a tinha visto daquela forma, mas tinha que ser feito.

Eu a lavei delicadamente, e com calma para evitar sustos. Quando me dei por feliz, a soltei e notei seu rosto confuso.

- Doeu?

Ela disse que não com a cabeça.

- Quer sair?

Agora Rosalie nem se cobria mais, parecia uma menina confusa.

- Vamos querida.

Quando eu encostei nela de novo, Rosalie me deu um tapa e me empurrou pra longe.

- Rose?! - Eu a encarei. - O que foi isso?

Ela bateu o pé no chão.

Oh, loira, pensei, a gente não vai por esse caminho.

Eu a segurei de novo e a virei de lado pra mim.

PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT!

- Vai fazer birra? - Falei quase gritando. - Hein mocinha? Eu posso muito bem te virar no meu colo e te dar umas boas palmadas.

Ela se assustou.

- Se enrole na toalha, ANDA!

PAFT! - AIIII

Assim que ela se enrolou, Esme entrou de novo.

- Pronto, querida acabou, eu separei uma roupa no quarto. - Ela deu um beijo na filha e esperou ela sair. - Foi corajoso o que fez, Emmett.

- Ela vai aprender. - Eu falei. - desculpe ser grosso...

- Eu entendi. - Ela sorriu. - Admiro sua atitude, filho, estou orgulhosa.

Meu peito se estufou.

- Pode fazer isso, todos os dias, se quiser, cuidar dela, tome cuidado, toque-a com delicadeza sempre.

- Eu sei.

- E quando for bater nela...nada forte...se ela passar dos limites pode falar pro seu pai, ok?

- Certo.

- Apenas no bumbum...

- Eu sei. - sorri. - Obrigada por meu apoiar.

- Gosto do homem que se tornou Emmett.

- Tem tudo haver com a criação que me deu, mamãe. - Pisquei arrancando um sorriso dela.

- Quer tomar banho filho?

Eu puxei a blusa e olhei pra ela.

- Vai me dar?

- Claro que sim!

- Vai ligando. - Abaixei a roupa e sorri de novo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Meninas, é triste mais é verdade, este vai ser o último capítulo da valsa da meia-noite, e acreditem, tenho meus motivos.**  
**Eu sei, eu sei, e agradeço todo apoio durante esta saga, mas, ano novo pede saga nova!**  
**Este ano escrevi de forma impaciente, e muitas vezes apressada, e acho que vocês merecem algo melhor!**  
**O primeiro capítulo da nova saga vai ser postado em breve, e obrigada por tudo**  
**Beijos da Bia.**

POVCARISLE

Eu tinha meus pais e meus filhos tinham a mim. Era um sistema de apoio sólido que aguentou muito tempo. Eles estiveram doentes, Montana viria como um novo lar, desta vez, sorri em pensar, fixo.  
Minhas crianãs estavam melhores agora, sem febre ou dor, mas outras doenças viriam, eu sabia.  
Enquanto nos arrumávamos para o casamento da minha mãe, e para ir para a casa nova na reserva por um curto período de tempo, eu me aproximei de Bellla e lhe dei um sorriso paterno.  
- Oi princesa.  
Minha filha estava quase pronta, mesmo se arrumando no pequeno banheiro que tinha disponível.  
- Oi.  
Ela com certeza se sentia envergonhada.  
- Olha, eu sinto muito, eu não te odeio.  
- Eu sei. - sorri.  
- A vovó me bateu.  
Isso, eu pensei, eu tinha certeza.  
- Eu devia lhe dar uma surra, Isabella.  
Ela concordou com a cabeça.  
- Perder meus pais, biológicos está mexendo comigo, pai, mas não me entenda mal.  
- Nunca entendi. - disse. - Eu te perdôo, filha, sempre vou perdoar.  
Ela andou até mim e me deu um abraço caloroso.  
- Todos ficamos bem, afinal. - ela disse. - Até o Emmett conseguiu amadurecer.  
- E você e Edward? - Perguntei.  
- Vamos ficar bem. - Ela sorriu. - Eu amo aquele desmiolado.  
Eu concordei.  
- Querida, sabe que pode conversar conosco sempre. Não sabe?  
- Sei.  
Eu notei ela olhando pras minhas costas e me virei, vendo Jacob com as mãos nos bolsos.  
- Termine de se arrumar.  
Eu saí do banheiro, encostei a porta para lhe dar privacidade e olhei para ele vestido de terno.  
A última vez que eu tinha visto Jacob de terno ele estava na festa de noivado de Bella, e o terno não durou muito. Agora, ele trazia sobriedade à figura paterna dele.  
- Eu só tenho o que te agradecer, Jake.  
- Tudo bem, Carlisle, acho que chegamos a um bom ponto. Bella está bem?  
- Vai ficar.  
Ele concordou.  
- Vai sim, ele tem tempo pra isso.  
Quando vi Jacob suspirando, eu levantei a sobrancelha de curiosidade.  
- O que foi, Jake?  
- Tenho pouco mais de 50 anos, Carlisle e fui diagnósticado com câncer há alguns meses.  
- JACOB? - Eu quase gritei. - QUANDO PRETENDIA ME CONTAR?  
- Eu não vou viver muito tempo e pensei que talvez o Joshua... o meu filho pudesse...  
Eu estava pasmo, pelas duas notícias.  
- É inoperável. - disse ele apontando pra cabeça.  
- Depois do casamento de Agnes. - disse firme.  
- Conversaremos?  
- Eu, você e Joshua... - Eu falei isso, mas lógico que Jacob sabia que no fundo, eu pretendia - e iria - trasnformar os dois em um de nós.  
- Ele só tem 16 anos.  
- Eu só tinha 23. - Disse para ele. - Depois do casamento.  
- Obrigado, Calisle.  
Eu ofereci minha mão.  
- Vai se mudar para Montana conosco?  
- Eu tenho outra opção? - Jacob sorriu, apertando minha mão de volta.

POVESME

- Vamos crianças, fiquem quietas! - Eu berrava na primeira fila do casamento.  
O local com pouco menos de 30 pessoas, estava decorado com cores brancas, bem no meio da reserva.  
- MÃE, OLHA O JASPER AQUI! - Emmett gritou.  
- Jasper eu juro que se não parar de cutucar o seu irmão...  
- oooh mãeeee! - Alice disse resmungando. - É sério!  
- Calem a boca, pelo amor de deus!  
Quando a música no piano começou, tocada por Edward eu belisquei a coxa de Jasper.  
- PAROU!  
Eles se aquietaram, graças a deus e eu sorri para minha filha segurando a mão de Eric do outro lado da celebração.  
Muito tinha mudado.  
Eu vi Robert, com as filhas no altar, esperando ansioso e então Carlisle, com... oh, meu deus.  
- Porque diabos a vovó tá usando um vestido laranja? - Rosalie perguntou.  
E eu nem sabia explicar que tom de laranja fosflorecente era aquele.  
- Está super na moda. - Alice declarou.  
- Sei...  
E eu segurei na mão da minha vampirinha Alice e outra no Emmett, senti as mãos deles me segurando também, de todos eles...  
Carlisle deixou a mãe no altar, veio até mim e sorriu.  
- Eu te amo.  
- Eu também te amo. - disse sorrindo.  
E ficamos quietos, quando o casamento começou.


End file.
